My Sweet Therapy
by Maya-Masen
Summary: Bella é tímida e recatada, inteligente e madura. O que acontece quando seus pais excêntricos a colocam na terapia? E sendo seu terapeuta totalmente atraente? A reservada Bella vai arranjar um jeito de tornar isso no mínimo... Mais interessante.
1. Capítulo 1

**É TUDO DA MAMY STEFF, ESTOU APENAS BRINCANDO DE BARBIE, OK?**

* * *

><p>Não é engraçado como seus pais podem ser cada vez mais chatos e controladores do que você poderia imaginar? Quer dizer, é qualquer coisa negativa, menos engraçada. Ter 17, quase 18, anos, ser reservada, contida e qualquer coisa, menos uma adolescente descontrolada e fútil, deveria ser uma bênção de todos os santos para quaisquer pais, menos para os meus.<p>

E é por isso que estávamos a caminho da terapia.

– Mas mãe...

– Sem "mas", querida – ela suspirou – seu pai e eu só queremos o seu bem, Bella. Você vai adorar a terapia, é muito bom ter alguém para conversar. Não é mesmo, Charlie?

– É isso mesmo – meu pai disse num tom divertido – além do mais, minha filha, nós não vamos ficar sabendo de nada que você conversar durante a sessão. É tipo aquela coisa... Segredo... Como é mesmo, Renée? Médico e paciente?

– É bem por ai, Charl – ela riu – ora Bella, é apenas uma horinha, não tem com o que se preocupar. O doutor Cullen é excelente com seus pacientes. Ouvi maravilhas sobre ele!

– MÃE! – exaltei – MÃE PELO AMOR DE DEUS!

– O que foi Bella? – ela virou o pescoço para me encarar – O que houve?

Eu respirei fundo.

– Mãe – e respirei – qual é o seu problema? – e respirei de novo.

– Por que, querida? – meu pai se intrometeu.

– Como assim "POR QUE"? – me desesperei – pai, vocês estão primeiramente me levando para uma terapia, o que já é péssimo considerando que eu sou completamente normal e minhas faculdades mentais estão em ótimo estado.

– Em segundo lugar vocês estão querendo que eu divida todos os meus pensamentos, aflições, opiniões e todas as outras coisas com uma pessoa totalmente estranha. Não só uma pessoa totalmente estranha, mas um HOMEM totalmente estranho – tomei fôlego – e em terceiro lugar: perceberam que é um homem? Eu estarei todas às terças confidências para um cara! E eu vou perder Saturday Night Live! – exclamei.

– Bella – Charlie sorriu divertido – Saturday Night Live só passa aos sábados.

– Programa idiota! – bufei.

– Caso encerrado. Doutor Cullen será seu psicólogo daqui para frente – Renée riu.

Então nós tivemos mais quinze longos minutos de estrada até a clínica do tal Cullen. E eu aproveitei esse tempo para pensar num tópico que possivelmente poderia se tornar o assunto da sessão.

E pensei...

Pensei...

Pensei...

E continuei pensando...

Nada.

_Isso vai ser constrangedor_.

– Pronto Bella, chegamos! – Renée disse fodidamente alegre.

– Certo, lá vou eu – bufei abrindo a porta do carro – pai, desde quando você sabe a programação da TV? Quer dizer, desde quando você assiste alguma coisa além de jogo?

E ganhei uma risada.

– É Bells, surpreenda-se com seu velho. Até mais tarde!

– Boa sorte, querida! – minha mãe gritou pela janela do carro enquanto eles saíam do estacionamento. De repente eu me senti como uma criancinha completamente assustada, prestes a encarar o terrível primeiro dia de aula.

– É... Vamos nós – murmurei.

– Oi, meu nome é Isabella Swan. Eu tenho um horário marcado com o doutor Cullen às dezenove horas.

– Muito bem dona Isabel... – Bella – interrompi sem graça a recepcionista – Prefiro Bella, sem o "dona", por favor – sorri brevemente.

– Certo Bella – ela sorriu – informarei a ele que você já chegou. Pode se sentar, daqui a pouco ele vai lhe atender.

– Ok... Ahm... Eu devo acertar algum valor com você? Ou com ele?

– Não, não. Seus pais já deixaram tudo acertado, não se preocupe.

– Certo, então... Obrigada, vou lá me sentar.

Eu estava com o coração na mão. Quer dizer, qualquer adolescente normal estaria. Meus pais queriam que um cara mais velho e totalmente desconhecido fosse a pessoa a quem eu confidenciaria minhas coisas, Não era pra isso que eu tinha Alice? Afinal, ser confidente também faz parte da função de melhor amiga, não é? E é completamente mais fácil para conversar com ela.

_Esse é um bom ponto a ser discutido assim que eu chegar em casa._

A imensa porta branca com a maçaneta cromada se abriu, me obrigando a parar meu irônico e incrivelmente alto metal pesado que falava de coisas "quase fáceis". Como eu disse: Irônico.

Enfim, surgiu ao lado da porta um homem fodidamente lindo e maravilhoso com uma aparência jovem demais com aqueles desalinhados, porém não menos sexy, cabelos cor de cobre e olhos esmeralda, corpo totalmente viril e definido por baixo das roupas, feição jovem, porém máscula e grande porte acolhedor, continuando... Aparência jovem demais para que eu pudesse supor que fosse o tal doutor Cullen.

Mas o mesmo fodidamente lindo homem sorriu para mim e disse: – Isabella? Vamos?

_.Deus._

– Bella – corrigi timidamente enquanto entrava em sua sala.

– Muito bem – disse fechando e porta – sente-se Bella.

Eu me sentei como ele disse. Os primeiros momentos foram horríveis, nós apenas olhávamos um para o outro sem saber o que falar. Mas então o doutor resolveu se apresentar e explicar como funcionaria nossa terapia.

O nome dele era Edward Cullen, mas para mim – e somente para mim – seria McDreamy. Edward explicou todo o procedimento chato de que ele não iria me dizer o que fazer da vida, e sim me auxiliar; que o sigilo dele só poderia ser quebrado se a minha vida estivesse em risco; que nós teríamos sessões interativas, etc, etc.

– E então Bella... – ele sorriu para mim como se esperasse que eu começasse a falar alguma coisa.

O que me fez pigarrear e ajeitar minha postura no luxuoso e confortável estofado.

– Edward... Desculpe minha indiscrição, mas... Quantos anos você tem? – cocei a cabeça sem graça – digo, é que você parece tão jovem! Se eu o encontrasse na rua jamais imaginaria que você já é formado e tem sua própria clínica! – balancei-me constrangida.

McDreamy riu divertido de minha situação, o que fez tudo piorar de um jeito que minhas bochechas avermelhassem, entregando minha vergonha.

– Eu tenho 28. E você, Bella?

– 17 – apressei-me em completar – mas, farei 18 próximo mês.

– É uma excelente idade – ele pôs sensualmente a mão no queixo – diga-me Bella: Por que você acha que seus pais te sugeriram a terapia?

– Não sei explicar muito bem...

– Você acha que eles têm algum problema de confiança ou algo parecido? – questionou.

– Não, não! Muito pelo contrário – suspirei e recostei-me no sofá – deve ser justamente por isso. Meus pais acham que eu sou muito responsável e reservada pra minha idade, eles meio que não conseguem aceitar isso, sabe?

– É mesmo? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em curiosidade.

– É. Eles não conseguem aceitar o fato de que eu não sou dessas adolescentes que saem pras noitadas, enchem a cara da bebida e fazem... Merda. Por aí – fiz uma careta a contragosto.

– Mesmo? E por que você acha que eles são assim?

– Talvez porque eu não tenha muitos amigos... Ou namorados – bufei ao lembrar minha conversa constrangedora com Renée sobre namorados e camisinhas, e o caso que ela supunha que eu tinha com Mike Newton. Ow.

– Entendo. Vamos começar pelos namorados, Bella. Digo, a não ser que você goste de garotas. Ou garotos e garotas. Você sabe que muit...

– Não, por favor! – interrompi constrangida – eu não gosto de garotos. Nem de garotas. Eu gosto de homens.

– Como assim?

– Meninos da minha idade não me atraem. Meu tipo são aqueles já maduros... Tipo você! – ri nervosamente – não me entenda mal. Eu falo do tipo mais velho, inteligente e sensato. O tipo que não tem sexo e álcool como prioridade de vida. Isso que me atrai.

Edward sorriu satisfeito. – Muito bem, Bella! Você realmente soa muito madura, apesar da pouca idade... Não que eu seja tão mais velho, a diferença é mínima! – nós rimos.

O resto da sessão foi altamente tranquilo. Meu nervosismo acabou rapidamente e eu pude descobrir o quão maravilhoso e acolhedor Edward poderia ser. Expliquei para ele que meus problemas com amizade se deviam ao fato de que não era fácil encontrar pessoas que tivessem pensamentos parecidos com os meus. E por aí fomos tranquilamente, era quase como conversar com Alice. Quase.

– Então foi isso mãe, Edward é maravilhoso e nos demos super bem – sentei em minha cama exausta após contar para Renée como havia sido minha primeira sessão com o doutor McDreamy.

– Isso é ótimo, querida, seu pai vai adorar saber que você se deu bem com a terapia! Estávamos preocupados com você – ela riu – ele mais do que eu!

– É claro que sim, dona Renée – zombei divertida.

– Bella, seu pai e eu conversamos e achamos melhor você não contar da terapia para ninguém – ela sorriu contida.

– Por que, mãe?

– Ah, querida... Nem tudo da nossa vida nós devemos contar para as outras pessoas, sabe? Existem coisas que devem ser mantidas somente para nós, você entende?

– Entendo – sorri brevemente.

– Vai guardar segredo até mesmo de Alice?

– Vou sim.

– Promete?

– Prometo mãe! –ri impaciente de sua preocupação – não vou contar sobre a terapia, juro.

– Ótimo, meu amor. Tenha uma boa noite.

– Você também, mãe.

E então meu dia se encerraria assim. Deitada numa cama ansiando pela próxima terça onde eu veria meu doutor McDreamy.

E seus olhos de esmeralda...

E cabelo de pós-sexo...

E corpo viril...

E voz aveludada... – bocejo.

E... Sono... Profundo...

* * *

><p><strong>OOI PROVÁVEIS LEITORAS,<strong> então... desculpem o capítulo pequeno e monótono, mas é apenas uma **"PRÉVIA"**. a partir do segundo capítulo haverá coisinhas mais interessantes e capítulos provavelmente maiores, ok? Então se você leu isso até o fim, por favor mande uma REVIEW pra que eu saiba que você está acompanhando, sim? *-*

ah, e desculpe se houver aqueles erros chatinhos, tá?

beijiiiiiiins


	2. Capítulo 2

**É TUDO DA MAMY STEFF, ESTOU APENAS BRINCANDO DE BARBIE, OK?**

* * *

><p>– Bom dia Bella! Como passou a noite? – meu pai perguntou enquanto se servia de um generoso gole do seu café quente e muito, muito preto.<p>

– Dormi maravilhosamente bem, pai. Obrigada, e você?

– Também, querida – ele sorriu.

– Pai, você sabe o que eu já lhe falei sobre cafés muito pretos. Isso vai acabar te prejudicando, chefe, você toma todos os dias sem falta. Tente ser light como eu. – ri divertida mostrando a maçã que estava comendo.

– Sinto muito Bells, maçãs não enchem barriga de grandes homens.

– Aham!

– Sua mãe comentou que você gostou da terapia. Fico feliz filha, será mais fácil pra você da segunda sessão em diante.

– Eu espero que sim, no começo foi meio constrangedor, mas tudo bem.

– Entendo – ele pôs a xícara na mesa – vamos? Papai precisa ir trabalhar, eu te levo pra escola.

– Pai – disse dengosa – tá, vamos! Mamãe já foi para a galeria?

– Há algum tempo.

Então nós saímos: Charlie em direção às empresas e eu à escola.

Meus pais e eu vivíamos numa situação de vida muito boa. Minha mãe era uma artista e designer de interiores, ela era dona da galeria mais famosa de Seattle, as pessoas realmente estavam dispostas a pagar turbilhões de dinheiro nas obras da R.S. Gallery&Design, e contratar seus serviços, Renée sabia ser muito eficiente no que fazia.

Charlie era um daqueles manda-chuvas. Ele era dono da maior construtora de Seattle também, ou seja, nadava em dinheiro. E ainda conseguia ser humilde, por isso quase todos o adoravam.

E eu? Eu sou a filha calma e nada extravagante que precisava de terapia por isso.

– Certo Bella, vejo você na saída. Boa aula!

– Obrigada pai! – disse descendo do carro.

Qualquer pessoa poderia dizer que eu deveria ter milhões de admiradores por que eu sou como uma galinha dos ovos de ouro. No começo as pessoas realmente tentavam se aproximar, eu sabia que era por causa do dinheiro. Quer dizer, o que mais de interessante eu teria, além disso? Certo que eu também não queria a amizade dessas pessoas foi aí que eu conheci Alice e Rosalie. Nós nos tornamos melhores amigas porque passamos por situações muito parecidas. Elas são filhas adotivas do dono e médico-chefe do melhor hospital da cidade, Carlisle. O homem era um doce.

Então era basicamente assim: Éramos galinhas de ovos de ouro, solitárias galinhas de ovos de ouro, porém unidas.

– Bella!

– Meninas! Oi!

– Bella, você não sabe! – Alice tiniu.

– O que eu não sei?

– Sabe o McCartney, Emmett? – ela disse.

– Sei – ergui a sobrancelha

– Pediu pra sair comigo! – Rosalie saltitou eufórica

– MENTIRA! – exaltei

– VERDADE! – Alice retorquiu.

Então como uma coisa devidamente ensaiada nós três começamos a dar gritinhos espontâneos de pura excitação.

– Sabe o que é melhor? – Rosalie suspirou – não é por interesse. Eu sinto isso, sabe? Ele é tão bom comigo, eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida com ele.

– Isso é fodidamente bom Rose. Fico muito feliz por você – eu disse.

Então o resto do dia nós passamos calmamente, discutimos qual seria a roupa de Rosalie para o encontro e optamos por um vestido pretinho básico já que seria num restaurante muito chique para que ela pudesse usar jeans. As aulas foram um saco, então eu escolhi preencher minha mente com o doutor McDreamy que eu ainda esperaria seis dias para ver.

**Quinta- feira**

Pensar em Edward Cullen.

**Sexta- feira**

Sonhar com Edward Cullen.

**Sábado**

Fofocar sobre o maravilhoso encontro de Rosie.

**Domingo**

Ansiar ver Edward Cullen.

**Segunda- feira**

Imaginar coisas bobamente sexuais sobre Edward Cullen.

**Terça- feira**

Nervos em frangalhos.

– MÃE! – gritei em plenos pulmões – MÃE!

Então eu ouvi seus passos apressados rumo ao meu quarto e não me assustei quando a porta foi aberta abruptamente por uma Renée ofegante.

– O que foi querida? O que houve?

– Mãe... – coloquei meu dedo indicador na fonte do meu nariz e respirei pacientemente apontando para o meu guarda-roupa – Onde estão... Onde estão minhas camisas? E minhas calças?

Um guarda-roupa feito só de saias curtas e diversas blusas totalmente pomposas que caberiam divinamente com as saias. E Renée suspirou aliviada. ALIVIADA.

– Ah, é isso! – ela sorriu – ah querida, eu achei que você havia ido muito mal arrumada para a consulta com o doutor Cullen da última vez, então tomei a liberdade de colocar suas roupas inadequadas para lavar justamente no dia em que você retornaria. Não é fantástico?

Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

– Fantástico, mãe, fantástico! – disse esbaforida. – por favor, pode ir. Vou tentar arrumar alguma coisa pra vestir... Já que você me deixou completamente sem roupas!

– Oh querida, não é para tanto. Deixe-me ajudar você, sim? – ela sorria

– Santo Deus, mamãe! Tudo bem arranje alguma coisa aí – joguei-me na espaçosa cama, derrotada.

Depois de vinte minutos e constantes avisos de que se não se apressasse eu iria me atrasar, Renée jogou uma saia preta de cintura alta e uma camiseta branca de gola V na cama para que eu pudesse vestir.

– Jura? – bufei.

– Juro, agora se apresse! – ela riu.

Diferente de Renée, eu era muito prática com as minhas coisas. Ou seja, minha arrumação não demorou mais que poucos minutos. E eu até que gostei do resultado, é...

Olhando no espelho eu pude ver que tinha um bom corpo, quer dizer, eu não era gorda e nem magra demais. Eu tinha umas curvas interessantes e meus seios tinham um tamanho aceitável, talvez se eu pusesse um pouco de maquiagem ficasse melhor, mas eu poderia adiar isso. Pus meu melhor all star e saí quase correndo para não me atrasar.

– Oi, minha consulta com o do...

– Pode se sentar, o doutor Cullen vai atender você em alguns minutos. – a assistente que eu denominava srt. Assistente Simpatia se chamava Jéssica, era um amor de pessoa, talvez se ela tivesse minha idade e estudasse na Forks High School nós também poderíamos ser boas amigas. Nada contra.

Então eu me sentei sentindo a familiar aflição, vulgo friozinho na barriga, antes de ver o doutor McDreamy e toda sua masculinidade em pessoa. Santo Deus, o homem era a perfeição encarnada e eu era provavelmente só mais uma dessas adolescentes babacas que ele atendia.

O que eu não daria para ser a Halle Berry. Talvez ele babasse por mim, e eu o teria na minha mão.

_De onde eu venho tirando isso? Bella, você tem problemas. Você nunca tentou seduzir alguém antes, você sequer sabe o que é masturbação. Pare de atirar fogo nas calcinhas, mas que droga._

E aí eu levantei o olhar.

E lá estava ele. Lindo. Aquela blusa branca gostosa de mangas arregaçadas mostrando aqueles músculos muito pecaminosos.

_Por Deus homem, dê-me seu prazer carnal!_

Eu fiquei surpresa ao notar um breve olhar do sir. Cullen em mim. Não para mim. Em mim. O olhar do homem que encontra sua presa sexta à noite.

Não vou mentir. Eu adorei.

– Olá Bella, vamos? – ele sorriu ao ser pego no flagra.

– Vamos sim doutor Cullen – eu ri – até logo Jéssica!

– Até logo, querida. – ela respondeu enquanto eu entrava na sala da perdição.

– E então garota, como passou a semana?

– Muito bem, na verdade. Foi uma boa semana, exceto por hoje.

– O que houve hoje? – ele cruzou as mãos, evidenciando os tentadores dedos longos.

_Pare de ser tão sensual, pare de ser tão sensual, pare de ser tão sensual..._

– Antes de vir pra cá, eu descobri que minha mãe mandou todas as minhas calças e blusas mais largas para a lavanderia para que eu pudesse vir mais arrumada – suspirei – e aqui estou eu de saia e com essa blusa totalmente... Fora do meu contexto? – eu olhei para o meu próprio decote impressionando a mim mesma o quanto meus seios ficavam bons nela.

– E você se sente muito desconfortável nessas roupas?

Eu cruzei as pernas involuntariamente e olhei distraída para algum ponto da sala – Não muito, eu achei que ficaria pior. Eu até gostei do jeito como acentuou o meu corpo, sabe? Talvez eu seja capaz de usar roupas assim mais vezes, mas o jeans é o meu estilo.

Olhei novamente ao senhor McDreamy e me dei por satisfeita ao pegá-lo olhando sutilmente para as minhas expostas pernas cruzadas. _Ora, ora..._

– Entendo srt. Swan – ele sorriu normalmente – então você acha que há algum ponto positivo no que a sua mãe fez?

– Claro! Tipo, roupas assim atrai você... Digo caras como você, não é? Mais velhos... – dei-me por nervosa. – talvez isso seja bom.

– Pode-se dizer que sim. Os homens em geral apreciam curvas, roupas como essa sua, Bella, encaixam-se perfeitamente se você quiser ir num encontro, por exemplo.

– Isso é ótimo! Talvez algum dia eu tome uma atitude – ri suavemente.

Edward é o homem dos sonhos. Definitivamente.

Eu amei a sessão. Definitivamente.

Quer dizer, conversei com o doutor McDreamy sobre curvas e o que atrai os homens. Ou seja: o que atrairia ele. Perversa eu, não?

O nosso tempo foi maravilhoso, nós divagamos bastantes e eu nem o sentia como o profissional que estava ali para trabalhar comigo. Eu o sentia como Edward, um cara que eu estava conhecendo. Nós quebramos mais barreiras de médico e paciente, sem contar com as olhadelas e sorrisos maroto que ele dava quando eu o pegava olhando para alguma parte exposta do meu corpo. Talvez ele estivesse me achando atraente? E o pior que eu não poderia contar para Alice, eu não teria como dar explicações de como conheci o cara já que havia prometido a Renée que guardaria segredo absoluto.

Eu sei que agora eu estava mais confiante para conversar com Edward, até mesmo para ousar um pouco mais nas roupas e nas conversas. Talvez eu devesse tentar temas mais picantes, talvez. Eu poderia tentar atraí-lo e deixá-lo desconfortável, seria deliciosamente bom ter o sir. McDreamy de calças apertadas na próxima sessão.

_Bella você é uma devassa._

– Edward eu sei que essa terapia deveria ser muito sobre mim, mas eu realmente odeio muita atenção, poderíamos falar um pouco de você para que eu me sinta mais à vontade?

– Claro – ele riu – o que você gostaria de saber?

– Hum... Me pegou de surpresa – ergui a sobrancelha – Talvez sua vida pessoal também? É justo.

– É também me parece justo!

– Então... Você tem namorada? Ou você prefere garotos? Ou garotos e garotas? – eu disse divertida relembrando nossa primeira sessão.

Edward olhou para mim durante poucos segundos e pendeu a cabeça para trás numa gargalhada que mostrava suas veias másculas que me atraiam como mel, supondo que eu fosse uma abelha, claro.

– Eu gosto de garotas, Bella. E não tenho nenhuma namorada, ultimamente ando sem sorte por esses campos da vida, garotas boas não se interessam por mim.

– Eu compreendo sua angústia sir. Cullen. Mas minha sorte anda um pouco diferente da sua. Encontrei um cara legal... E bonito também.

– Gostaria de falar sobre ele? – ele disse mais sério.

– Talvez numa outra sessão? – eu olhei para o relógio – temo que não temos tempo para isso agora – eu disse quase tristemente ao perceber o quão rápido as horas podem passar perto de Edward.

– É verdade – ele disse ao olhar para o seu próprio relógio – eu nem percebi o tempo passar. Pois muito bem, deixaremos para terça que vem, então?

– Perfeito. Obrigada Edward, até mais!

– Até mais, Bella – ele disse apertando a _minha_ mão com aquela coisa gostosa que ele chama de mão.

_Céus. Tenho certeza de que aqueles dedos de pianista saberiam trabalhar muito rudemente bem em mim._

_Má, má, má. Bella má!_

* * *

><p><strong>OLÁÁ<strong> minhas meninas, é ótimo saber que vocês estão positivas em relação a fic! *-*

Eu irei trabalhar bastante nos capítulos para que fiquem mais interessante gradualmente, siiim? Tentarei postar um capítulo por dia.

Espero que aproveitem e eu prometo que na próxima sessão Bella e Edward se tornarão mais danadinhos, heinnn? Mas pra isso eu preciso de reviews para saber se vocês lêem a fic. Beijiiiiin *-*


	3. Capítulo 3

**É TUDO DA MAMY STEFF, APENAS ESTOU BRINCANDO DE BARBIE, OK?**

* * *

><p><strong>Terça- feira<strong>

Uma semana havia se passado desde que eu deixei o consultório do doutor McDreamy e duas semanas do encontro de Rosalie com Emmett. Agora os dois estavam num relacionamento meio enrolado, ou seja, o passo antes do namoro. Quem visse Rosalie ultimamente jamais imaginaria que ela praguejava pelos cotovelos contra os homens por não serem, segundo palavras dela, "seres capazes de encontrar mulheres com alguma coisa no cérebro, além de massa cinzenta e leite com água oxigenada."

O encontro de Rose havia sido perfeito, pelo o que me lembro. Emmett a levou para o Luna De Oro, um famoso restaurante espanhol de Seattle. Os dois jantaram e usaram a maior parte do tempo para conversar, Rosalie disse que eles tinham uma conexão incrível e que jamais havia conhecido alguém tão inteligente, maduro, sensível e ao mesmo tempo hilário como Emmett. Depois do jantar eu acho que eles se tornaram meio inseparáveis. Semana passada o diretor quase pegou Rose fazendo um boquete no futuro namorado, ela disse que a sensação de quase ser pega fez a adrenalina ir a mil e a coisa ferver ainda mais.

Tenso, muito tenso.

Desde então o casal 20 de Forks High School não se desgruda mais, ou seja, temos um Emmett atrás de nós o tempo todo.

No começo eu pensei que seria horrível ter o quarterback do time de futebol da escola conosco, mas Emmett se revelou uma pessoa muito gentil e prestativa, nós nos tornamos muito, muito amigos. Quase irmãos.

Alice estava paquerando com um cara dois anos mais velho que por algum acaso, ela encontrou numa cafeteria. Lembro-me de ele se chamar Jasper... Whitlock, isso mesmo, Jasper Whitlock. Ela disse que sabia que eles eram almas gêmeas, Jasper seria totalmente seu oposto, resumindo: uma pessoa totalmente calma, controlada e com zero de hiperatividade.

Então, aparentemente eu era o lobo solitário das três, já que eu não poderia contar do psicólogo sir. Fogo nas Calcinhas. Que eu veria hoje.

Daqui a pouco. Assim que ele abrisse a porta.

Ovários que se explodam.

Hoje eu havia posto uma saia mais curta que a última, branca com babadinhos e rodada acentuada com um cinto largo marrom. Eu ousei e resolvi vestir uma baby look azul marinho escrito "Eu Amo Meninos Ingleses". Eu queria me exibir para ele, mas não queria que ficasse evidente, então ao invés de saltos, eu pus um all star novamente e fiz uma maquiagem muito, muito leve. Apenas usando um gloss sabor menta, que eu gostaria de usar para provocar Edward.

Eu disse que _gostaria_.

Meu relacionamento com Edward era um pouco complicado, talvez porque fosse um relacionamento apenas na minha mente insana. Eu creio que isso se deva a nossa situação de terapeuta-paciente. Nós tínhamos muitos momentos informais, mas também vinha aquela parte em que Edward cruza as pernas, entrelaça os dedos e olha para mim com seriedade enquanto diz "É mesmo? E por que você acha que isso acontece?" Às vezes eu me sinto irritada com isso, sinto vontade simplesmente de dizer "Acontece porque Deus é maior e deseja que isso aconteça, agora nós podemos parar de falar para que a sua língua venha assaltar minha boca? Obrigada." Mas eu me contento com um simples "Não, na verdade não sei. Talvez seja porque..." E aí nós vamos longe com o Edward Terapeuta até voltar para Edward Seduzível.

Na verdade hoje eu tentaria abusar muito do Edward Seduzível, não seria tão difícil falar algumas coisas provocantes para atear fogo na sua virilha. As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo na TV. Hoje a Bella boazinha entraria de folga para que a Bella má possa agir. Eu conheci o cara há pouco mais de duas semanas e já quero entrar em suas calças, a Bella má aprovaria.

– Bella! Podemos ir? – a divindade em músculos humanos surgiu para mim.

– Olá doutor Cullen, podemos sim – eu disse pomposa entrando em sua sala – como o senhor tem passado essa última semana?

– Muito bem, obrigado. Vejo que alguém aqui está muito animada hoje – ele riu.

– É verdade. Ultimamente eu ando tão estressada que estou tentando disfarçar com empatia. Que bom que está funcionando.

– É mesmo, Bella? E o que houve?

– Não sei. Nada... Apenas me sinto frustrada demais. – eu suspirei.

– Bom, então vamos fazer alguma coisa diferente hoje. Você gostaria? – ele sorriu diretamente para mim.

_Anjos dirão que será uma coisinha diferente puxando mais para o lado safado, sim?_

– Qualquer coisa, Edward.

Tínhamos uma boa convivência, então eu não me incomodava mais em chamá-lo formalmente de doutor ou doutor Cullen, ou até mesmo doutor Edward. Esse havia sido um bom passo.

– Pois muito bem, – ele disse pôs almofadas no chão – você se incomodaria de ir sentando enquanto eu pego nosso material?

– Claro – eu sorri divinamente enquanto me ajustava nas almofadas – e o que nós faremos?

– Hoje – ele disse enquanto se ajustava em frente a mim com uma caixa pesada de areia – nós iremos fazer algo com toque. Você vai me dizer como se sente quando toca na areia, tudo bem?

– Perfeitamente, – eu sorri – você poderia diminuir a iluminação, por favor?

– Claro!

E aí eu olhei enquanto ele se esticava parar pegar algo parecido com um controle e diminuiu a iluminação até que ficasse como uma penumbra. Bem suave.

Eu não conseguiria fazer muita coisa se eu soubesse que eu estaria completamente exposta às vistas do sir. McDreamy, diminuindo a luz eu me sentiria mais à vontade. Eu aproveitei para pôr minhas mãos na areia, era tão deliciosamente delicada.

– Pronta para começar?

– Pronta – eu suspirei e fechei meus olhos.

– Certo – Edward suavizou a voz – Bella, agora eu quero você toque a areia bem devagar.

– É bom – eu sorri.

– É verdade, esta é uma atividade bem relaxante. Muitas pessoas aprovam. O contato com a terra é essencial.

– Eu concordo – eu disse suspirando – sabe Edward... Eu acho que esse meu estresse é todo culpa minha.

_Esse era um bom momento para começar com a minha ideia totalmente idiota e absurda. Sinto a Bella má vibrando._

– Como assim?

– Eu falei para você que conheci um cara bom, lembra? Acontece – eu ri movendo minha cabeça de forma que meu pescoço ficasse bem exposto e arrisquei abrir meus olhos para Edward – que eu não consigo parar de pensar nele.

– Continue.

– Eu fico imaginando de como seria tocá-lo, sabe? – deslizei minhas mãos repetidas vezes na areia – eu imagino como seria tocar seu peito nu... Arranhá-lo... Como seria morder seu pescoço como se fosse um pedaço suculento de carne – ofeguei –como seria sentir seus lábios se chocando ferozmente nos meus... Você entende Edward?

Eu sorri internamente satisfeita por conseguir um McDreamy de olhos enegrecidos e um rugido que não passou despercebido aos meus sensíveis ouvidos. Eu o encarei e apertei uma grande quantidade de areia.

– Eu fico imaginando como seriam suas grandes e fortes mãos me apertando... Céus como imagino... – eu mordi meus lábios.

– E por que... – Edward pigarreou para disfarçar sua voz enrouquecida – e por que você acha que isso influencia no seu humor?

– Porque eu passo o tempo todo pensando nele, pensando em como seria o toque dele, o corpo dele despido... E ficar nisso de apenas supor me enlouquece.

– Eu entendo você Bella – eu podia sentir sua maravilhosa respiração pesada.

– Entende? – perguntei engatinhando na direção de Edward, deixando para trás a eficiente caixinha de areia – será que entende mesmo?

– Eu... – ele começou a afastar-se para trás com os olhos devidamente enegrecidos – Bella...

– Sabe Edward... – eu disse pondo uma perna em cada lado de seu colo – realmente me enlouquece não sentir nada.

A Bella má e atrevida resolveu agir. Eu pus minhas mãos no peito de Edward e me deleitei ao ouvir seu fraco gemido quando deixei minhas unhas trabalharem em seus mamilos, mesmo com o tecido da blusa atrapalhando. Meus lábios correram em direção à mandíbula do doutor McDreamy, ansiando por explorara. Eu a beijei e mordisquei saboreando a deliciosa textura que ela tinha e me senti infinitamente ensopada com a respiração acelerada daquele homem divino que estava entre as minhas pernas. _Bella sua menina malvada!_

– Oh Edward... – eu suspirei traçando o contorno de seus lábios com a minha língua sedenta – como eu quero...

– O que Bella? O que você quer? – Edward gemeu quase encostando nossos lábios enquanto punha suas mãos firmes em minha nuca e acariciando com uma rudeza divina um ponto que me deixava cada vez mais desejosa.

– Eu quero tanto b... – e de repente a nossa magia luxuriosa foi interrompida por um toque idiota e estridente de um celular destinado eternamente ao clube dos empata-foda que me fez saltar do colo do meu doutor McDreamy e ficar mais irritada com a minha frustração.

– Eu sinto muito por isso – Edward guinchou ao desligar abruptamente o celular – digo, por tudo. Foi muita falta de profissionalismo Bella. Eu jamais poderia ter deixado as coisas irem tão longe, eu... – Cale a boca Edward – eu disse rindo.

– Desculpe, eu não pude me conter... Você estava ali tão lindo e irresistível... – suspirei – vejo você próxima terça, sim?

– Claro. Até terça, Bella – ele disse rigidamente.

_Até terça doutor McDreamy_

– Até, Edward – eu murmurei timidamente quase sentindo meu rosto explodir de vergonha ao ter noção da presepada que eu havia feito.

– Bella? – ele continuou sério.

– Sim? – eu respondi sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

– Eu sou inglês.

Ovários já eram.

Foi a melhor sessão da minha vida.

Eu amo terapia, sim, eu amo terapia.

O único problema foi o celular inconveniente de Edward atrapalhar o meu maior momento de glória e me deixar ainda mais sedenta por aquela boca voluptuosa. Eu poderia superar isso com a minha vergonha.

Não poder contar coisa alguma para Alice ou Rosalie me faria explodir a qualquer momento, mas eu deveria ser capaz de controlar minha maldita boca grande.

* * *

><p><strong>ALOOOOO<strong> gatinhas. eu não resisti e tive de deixar mais um capítulo postado. claaaaaro que terá um outro capítulo. apenas me precipitei e senti a necessidade de deixar essa pequena surpresinha. perdão se não ficou TÃO assim.. mas eu não sei muito fazer lemons, então eu preciso que vocês me digam se preciso incrementar mais, sim?

estou amaaaando as reviews de vocês, ok? obrigada por apoiarem *-*

enfim, a fic é de vocês. sintam-se liberadas para opinarem

beijiiiiin


	4. Capítulo 4

****É TUDO DA MAMY STEFF, APENAS ESTOU BRINCANDO DE BARBIE, OK?****

* * *

><p><strong>Sexta- feira<strong>

Quarta- feira e quinta- feira havia sido dias produtivamente inúteis pra mim. Quer dizer, quando a única coisa que domina a sua mente é um homem como Edward Cullen entre suas pernas, fica difícil ser uma pessoa proveitosa para qualquer outra coisa.

Eu estava tinindo por dentro, parecia que poderia explodir a qualquer momento. Contar a Alice do meu pequeno momento de glória e perversão poderia me fazer extravasar até a última aflição, mas isso estava fora de questão. Maldição. O que eu faria agora?

Digo, não é todo dia que um cara mais velho como Edward Cullen é assediado por babacas hormonais como eu. Bom, é quase todo dia. Mas _eu _nunca assediei um cara, então a situação vai ficando mais complexa. O que diabos eu deveria fazer quando o visse novamente? Na verdade, o que eu deveria _dizer _quando estivesse a sós dentro daquela sua sala linda que me fazia divagar em tantos pensamentos inapropriados?

Eu deveria me desculpar? Ou eu deveria dizer que não lamento nem um pouco a minha falta de escrúpulos? Eu adoraria ter uma Bella normal, a Bella má e a Bella boazinha não estavam fazendo bem a minha sanidade. O que é péssimo porque me faria realmente precisar de terapia. Ou seria bom? Sendo Edward meu psicól...

– Srta. Swan creio não ter sua atenção em minha aula. Ou estou enganado? – pega no flagra pelo professor, muito bem sua ninfeta de merda.

– Perdão professor, não vai acontecer novamente.

– É claro que não.

Idiota. Você não está atrapalhando a aula dele em sentido algum e ainda é obrigada a prestar atenção quando a única coisa que vaga pela sua mente é: "O quão grande doutor McDreamy poderia ser?" Eu espero que ele esteja sendo muito bem pago por fazer isso.

E eu poderia ter voltado a divagar sobre os músculos divinos que aquele homem deliciosamente atraente possui se não fosse por um "Pssiu" duplo de um ponto marrom e outro amarelo, seguido de um bilhetinho numa folha rosa cheia de corações.

_Bella! O que você tem? Anda muito distraída ultimamente – Alice._

Eu quase ri de sua preocupação desnecessária. Se ela soubesse o motivo real de minhas distrações eu estaria no mínimo muito ferrada, considerando que eu teria uma Alice muito ligada na minha vida pessoal.

Pensar nisso me faria arrepiar todos os pêlos.

_Eu não ando distraída, isso é coisa da sua cabeça problemática –_ _Bella._

_Não tente nos enganar pequeno chocolate derretido, nós conhecemos muito bem essa carinha _– _Rosalie._

_Chocolate derretido? Que diabos de apelido é esse? _– _Bella._

_É culpa sua, você me lembra chocolate derretido por causa da cor do seu cabelo e dos seus olhos também. Não fale comigo como se eu fosse a única responsável, somos parceiras nisso. _– _Rosalie._

_Tudo bem meu pequeno raio de sol, me desculpe. _– _Bella._

_Raio de sol? Que diabos de apelido é esse? _– _Rosalie._

_Muito bem suas grandes devassas, parem de desviar o assunto! Bella pode mandar tudo para fora. JÁ. _– _Alice._

Eu não poderia contar a verdade para as minhas únicas e duas melhores amigas. Mas por que mesmo? Esse era o segredo mais idiota que eu vi, não dava pra simplesmente entrar um cara na minha vida e eu tê-lo de esconder sem nem saber o motivo. Renée deveria me explicar melhor sobre isso, ah se deveria. Mas por enquanto era melhor que eu mantivesse as coisas como estavam eu não poderia contar tudo, mas eu poderia contar uma meia verdade.

_Não reclame, você começou com chocolate derretido._

_Bom, não é nada demais, acho que eu estou apenas me sentindo um pouco... Frustrada por não ter... Alguém. Sinto muito por tê-las preocupado. _– _Bella._

_Oh querida, então este é o problema? _– _Alice._

_Não será mais! Emmett tem tantos amigos lindos Bella. Tenho certeza de que ele pode te apresentar alguns. Você vai adorar! _– _Rosalie_

_Não precisa Rose, de verdade. Eu gostaria de ser capaz de arranjar um homem por conta própria _– _Bella._

Eu não estava mentindo, eu estava frustrada, precisava de alguém e eu realmente gostaria de conseguir um homem por conta própria. E não demoraria muito, mas elas não precisavam saber disso. Eu deveria apenas enrolá-las um pouco mais.

_Ah, que pena. Jasper tem amigos bonitos também, eu não deveria oferecê-los também, não é? _– _Alice._

_Não mesmo querida, tem de ser comigo. Prometo não deixar que isso transpareça tanto. _– _Bella._

O resto do dia na escola foi muito tranquilo. Tivemos uma Rosalie pendurada no pescoço de um Emmett, e eu quase a chamei de mulher-macaco por isso. Também houve uma Alice suspirando com torpedos apaixonados.

E...

Uma Bella parcialmente distraída pensando num tal de Edward Cullen. Não nas calças dele, _nele_. Na pessoa maravilhosa que aquele homem perfeito era. No quão carinhoso ele poderia ser por apenas ter visto um olhar singelo. No quão apaixonado ele se mostraria por alguém que merecesse seu coração.

Conseguia imaginar ele fazendo coisas românticas como passeios em praias no final da tarde ou um casto beijo no topo da cabeça de alguém que lhe interessasse. _Que fosse eu, que fosse eu, que fosse eu..._

– Escuta mãe... – eu comecei pegando um copo de água – Por que você não quer que eu conte para as meninas sobre a terapia?

– Oh minha filha, muitas pessoas não reagem bem com isso.

– Por exemplo...?

– Querida, estamos no século 21, mas as pessoas evoluem devagar. Muita gente poderia ser maldosa com você se soubesse que você faz terapia. Nós sabemos que você é maravilhosa, completamente normal e que isso não é coisa de gente louca, mas elas não. Eu não gostaria que você passasse por coisas ruins. Não digo que Alice e Rosalie não te apoiariam, mas se acidentalmente alguém escutar uma conversa de vocês sobre isso e espalhar boatos maldosos? Por favor, filha, é melhor prevenir do que remediar – ela sorriu.

– Eu entendo mãe – suspirei – mas se eu sou tão maravilhosa e normal, por que vocês me puseram nisso? Digo, não é nada ruim, mas eu só gostaria de saber o motivo.

– Bella, seu pai e eu concordamos que você é muito introvertida para sua idade, querida. Colocamos você na terapia para que você possa trabalhar essa questão e qualquer outra que você sinta necessidade.

– Tudo bem, eu entendo você. Obrigada, você é maravilhosa. Boa noite – eu sorri dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha enquanto saía para meu quarto.

– Certo – murmurei enquanto esticava meu corpo no adorável colchão – o que temos aqui? Eu poderia começar pensando no quão sedoso deveria ser o cabelo de Edward, já que eu cometi a infelicidade de não tocá-lo quando tive a oportunidade e... Quem é agora?

Eu olhei para o pequeno aparelho eletrônico que brilhava na cabeceira da minha cama clamando para que eu atendesse a pessoa do outro lado da linha, que era a magnificamente incansável Alice.

– Sim?

– _Churrasco amanhã minha querida Bella, sua presença é obrigatória_ – ela riu.

– Claro – bufei – e o motivo do churrasco é...?

– _Jasper quer me apresentar os amigos! Não é ótimo? Eu quis organizar tudo, a ideia é bem útil, já que Rose e Emm querem comemorar por terem oficializado a união, então você tem de vir. Fui clara?_

– Cristalina. A que horas?

– _Será por volta das dez. Não se preocupe, passarei na sua casa mais cedo para me certificar de que você não vai pôr calça, blusão e tênis._

– Mas é claro que vai...

– _Pois bem, você está avisada Swan. Não me contrarie!_

– Como se eu ousasse, não é?

– _Ótimo_ – ela riu – _vejo você amanhã querida, boa noite._

– Boa!

_Excelente, um churrasco _– bufei – _agora eu não poderia ficar o dia inteiro pensando no meu doutorzinho das bolas abençoadas._

Mas talvez fosse bom me distrair um pouco, pensar em Edward o tempo todo não me faria bem. Eu estaria subindo nas paredes com o corpo pegando fogo, talvez eu já estivesse assim, mas... Sono tranquilo.

**Sábado**

– Bom dia minha bela, Bella! – eu virei assustada ao encontrar uma Alice totalmente eufórica em minha porta – sua mãe é um doce, me deixou entrar sem cerimônias.

– É eu estou vendo!

– E o que você acha que está fazendo aqui? – ela disse me empurrando de frente do meu guarda-roupa – eu tomei a liberdade de comprar umas coisinhas para que você fosse linda ao meu churrasco sagrado.

– Alice... – rugi – Não acredito que você gastou dinheiro comigo!

– Cale a boca Bella, agora me deixe te apresentar ao seu look! Primeiro – ela jogou um short na cama – esse jeans é maravilhoso, ok? É curtinho, é desfiado e vai ficar maravilhoso quando... Você colocar este cinto marrom lindíssimo. Eu amei porque ele é grande e tem essas tranças e essa fivela dourada, olha aqui... Não é lindo? – Alice suspirou saindo em direção ao meu guarda-roupa – Cadê? Cadê? Cadê? Cadê? Aqui, pronto!

– Você vai usar essa coisinha linda com esta baby look maravilhosa, ouviu? Fica ótimo porque ela é fina, excelente para o dia ensolarado de hoje. E é rosinha, super feminina e esse "Be Happy" nela deixa a coisa mais ao seu estilo.

– Quanto aos sapatos – ela disse puxando uma caixa de dentro da sua enorme bolsa de compras – Você vai usar essa rasteirinha aqui, como ela tem branco e bege vai deixar você bem suave. Agora por último...

– Você vai usar esse biquíni aqui por baixo da roupa.

– É bonito... – eu murmurei.

– É claro que é! Você fica linda de azul e tomara-que-caia, uni o útil ao agradável – ela disse olhando o biquíni no espelho – esse detalhe dourado no meio do seu colo vai ser o ponto charme. Agora você vai se vestir e colocar aquele seu Ray Ban lindíssimo que eu amo para nós podermos ir. Vai, vai, vai!

– Alice – eu comecei antes de entrar em sua casa lotada de pessoas idiotas e acéfalas – eu vou pagar você pelas coisas que você comprou. E você não disse que nós íamos chegar cedo? Eu supus que não haveria muitas pessoas quando eu chegasse!

– Claro que vai pagar– ela bufou e rolou os olhos – mas a gente discute isso depois, você supôs errado, agora vem!

O meu medo se fez real, já havia tanta gente pelo lado de fora... Dentro parecia que o número havia se multiplicado. O frio na barriga veio com força porque eu nunca consegui me acostumar com muitas pessoas ao meu redor, é por isso que eu preferia quando estávamos somente eu, Rose e Alice.

– Mulher! Como você tá gostosa nessa roupa, de quem você está partindo o coração?

– Emmett! Nem aqui você me dá uma folga – eu ri correspondendo dificilmente ao seu aperto de urso – é tudo criação de Alice.

– Então os homens desse lugar devem uma a você criança – ele gargalhou fazendo um toque de mãos idiota com Alice.

– Mas é claro que devem! Vem Bella, o Jasper já está aqui e eu quero te apresentar a ele.

– Alice... – cantei dengosa.

– Jazz! – ela gritou eufórica chamando um loiro alto e incrivelmente bonito que estava sentado no meio de um grupo de homens não menos atraentes – esta é Bella, minha melhor amiga.

– Olá Bella – Jasper disse apertando minha mão – eu ouvi falar muito de você nesses últimos dias.

– Eu espero que coisas boas – ri nervosamente.

– Somente!

– Agora querido – ela disse depositando um beijo casto nos lábios dele – você me espera um pouco enquanto eu vou apresentar Bella ao meu irmão?

– Claro – ele sorriu divinamente para ela – só não demore muito.

– Prometo!

– Foi um prazer Bella! – Jasper disse enquanto nos afastávamos.

– Igualmente!

– Alice, você não falou nada sobre me apresentar ao seu irmão! E onde está a Rosalie?

– Ai Bella, não se preocupe. Ele é mais velho, mas é um amor, você vai adorá-lo, eu prometo! Rose está um pouco ocupada fazendo uma social, ela deve aparecer logo. Agora onde aquele imbecil se meteu? Onde...? Ali! Vem.

– Edward! – Alice gritou.

_Edward?_

– O que? – o homem para quem ela gritou virou e eu quase senti o meu útero cair de tanta surpresa.

_Edward!_

_Mas que merda...?_

– Venha aqui, eu quero te apresentar à minha melhor amiga!

Ele olhou para mim e eu percebi o meu choque no olhar dele. Mas de qual inferno Edward Cullen era irmão de Alice? Desde quando, droga? Ninguém me avisou nada, isso era muita palhaça com a minha cara. O meu tão indesejado e ao mesmo tempo altamente desejado encontro com o terapeuta mais quente de Seattle foi fodidamente adiantado porque ele é irmão das minhas duas melhores amigas?

_Sorte ou azar? Sorte ou azar? Sorte ou azar?_

– Olá – ele se recompôs.

– Bella esse é Edward Cullen, ele é o filho biológico de Carlisle. Você não o conheceu antes porque ele trabalhava tanto que quase não parava em casa. Lembra quando eu reclamei disso para você?

– E-eu a... – pigarreei – eu acho que lembro.

– Então, Edward é terapeuta. Ele tem uma clínica em Seattle e acha o tempo todo que por causa disso precisa tratar, segundo ele, meu problema de hiperatividade. Mas eu não sou hiperativa, não é mesmo Bella? – ela olhou para mim com seus grandes e chorosos olhos castanhos.

Eu só ergui a sobrancelha. – É claro que não...

– Muito prazer Bella – Edward segurou minha mão e a beijou suavemente. _Segura as pernas Bella, não caia _– é ótimo conhecê-la. Tenho uma paciente que se parece muito com você.

_Cara de pau._

– É mesmo? – eu ranhei – isso é bom ou ruim?

– Agora vou deixar vocês conversando, eu preciso encontrar Jasper. Edward cuide de Bella para mim, ela não gosta de multidões. – e saiu.

– Bom, deve depender... Você quer saber do ponto médico ou...

– Pelo amor de Deus, que merda é essa? Desde quando você é irmão de Alice? – ralhei nervosamente.

– Olha... Desde que eu tinha 18 anos, eu acho... – ele riu graciosamente.

O sir. Entre-nas-minhas-calças estava bem na minha frente com um traje tão informal que me dava até vontade de chorar por conta do quão deliciosamente proibido ele estava. Não que essa fosse uma surpresa ruim, mas precisava pegar minha guarda tão baixa? Como diabos ele queria que eu agisse droga? Se ele pudesse ao menos ser irritante e feio, seria tão mais fácil para mim.

– Olha, muito engraçado, mas Edward eu sinto muito por ter perdido o controle na terça, olha eu não tive a intenção. Mentira, eu tive sim, mas agora eu estou me sentindo muito horrível por ter te deixado numa situação constrangedora como aquela. Me desculpe mesmo, quem eu pensava que eu era? Eu não podia simplesmente ir agarrando você com a intenção de entrar nas suas calças e achar que estava tudo bem... Ai meu Deus, eu realmente disse que queria entrar nas suas calças? Ai me desculpe de novo Edward, eu estou muito nervosa então eu não consigo parar de falar, me interrompa antes que eu fale algo de proporções catastróficas por fav...

– Você está linda – ele disse sorrindo provocantemente – digo isso tanto como seu terapeuta como irmão da sua amiga.

– O-obr... – pigarreei – obrigada, você também não está nada mal.

– Obrigado, eu sei.

Idiota.

– Você quer fazer um tour pela casa? – ele me estendeu o braço – por favor, diga que sim. Eu não aguento mais ficar aqui.

– Claro – eu disse sorrindo ao aceitar seu pedido cortês – por que não?

* * *

><p><strong>OOI <strong>minhas meninas, é ótimo ver o quanto vocês me incentivam. eu estou muito feliz por estar agradando *-*

resolvi dar uma de bandida e deixar um suspense sobre o proximo capitulo: o tour de bella e edward huuhuhuhuuh. que perigoso

enfim, se estiverem gostando reviews para que eu saiba, se não estiverem reviews do mesmo jeito. a opinião de vocês é muuuuuuuito importante pra mim

beijiiiins


	5. Capítulo 5

**É TUDO DA MAMY STEFF, APENAS ESTOU BRINCANDO DE BARBIE, OK?**

* * *

><p>Eu poderia dizer que todas as emoções que estavam passando por mim, eram no mínimo estupidamente conflitantes. Eu era a miss Quero-entrar-nas-suas-calças de braços entrelaçados com o aparente mister Por favor-não-demore-a-entrar, fazendo um tour pela casa em que eu já aprendi, veja bem:, aprendi e não decorei, onde ficavam todos os objetos, de decoração.<p>

– Conhece a casa toda? – Edward perguntou ignorando os olhares dos curiosos que insistiam em ficar nos encarando.

– Quase toda – eu respondi enquanto subíamos o último degrau para o segundo andar.

– É mesmo? Qual parte você ainda não visitou?

– Seu quarto – respondi distraída.

Edward parou bruscamente a nossa caminhada no meio do corredor e olhou para mim com o maior sorriso sacana que eu já vi. Eu estava no mínimo confusa com aquilo.

– Ai! O que foi?

– Qual parte você ainda não visitou, Bella? – ele perguntou novamente com o mesmo sorriso sacana.

– Seu qu...AH MEU DEUS! – exclamei – AH MEU DEUS! Edward me desculpe, de verdade. Isso soou tão terrível, eu não senti as palavras saindo de minha boca. Eu só respondi a sua pergunta, eu juro que não sou tão atrevida assim. Você deve achar que eu sou uma pentelha hormonal esperando ansiosa que você diga para eu pegar no seu grande pau... Digo... Pau. MEU DEUS! Eu realmente falei pau? Do seu pau? Edward cale a minha boca AGORA! Eu não consigo me controlar, desculpe, desculpe, sério mesmo, me desc...

– Bella, cale a boca – ele riu – se você pedir desculpas mais uma vez existe uma grande possibilidade de eu ficar aborrecido.

– Desculpe – arregalei meus olhos – ai me desculpe! Droga, eu disse de novo. Desculpe. Desculpe por isso. Descul...

– Bella! – ele rolou os olhos – Vem. Eu vou te mostrar o meu quarto. Não é grande coisa, mas é especial para mim.

– Você realmente acha que isso não é grande coisa? – eu murmurei maravilhada ao ver sua enorme coleção de CDs que iam de uma estante do começo ao fim da parede. – O que você tem no play?

Apertei na tecla e me surpreendi ao reconhecer "Almost Easy"

– Jura que você gosta de Avenged Sevenfold? Estou surpresa.

– Na verdade – ele disse fechando a porta – o metal faz com que eu alivie um pouco do meu estresse. Não é muito comum, mas a agressividade do som me deixa mais calmo.

– Você acharia muito estúpido se eu dissesse que isso também acontece comigo? Eu não posso sair por aí quebrando tudo ou arrebentando a cara das pessoas para descontar minhas frustrações, então eu encontrei uma válvula de escape na música.

– Interessante. E que tipo de frustrações você teria, minha criança? – ele riu.

– Você é só um implicante que está com pose de machão encostado nessa escrivaninha.

– E você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

– Eu não sei... Talvez... Você acredita que meus pais tiveram a audácia de me colocarem na terapia? Isso é tão horrível. Minha mãe pediu para eu não contar a ninguém, mas já que eu estou no seu quarto deve ser um bom passo de confiança. Não espalhe meu segredo obscuro. – eu fingi ofensa enquanto me apoiava ao lado de Edward.

– Seu segredo está seguro comigo – ele cruzou os dedos indicadores nos lábios em um gesto altamente fofo e infantil demais para sua idade – E quem é o seu terapeuta?

– Doutor Cullen, conhece?

– Grande doutor Cullen! E você está gostando da terapia? Que pergunta a minha... – ele balançou a cabeça – É claro que você deve estar gostando, eu ouvi dizer que o cara é um gato.

– Você é um grande tolo prepotente.

– E você se amarrou nisso.

– "Se amarrou?" Olha você não tem mais idade pra falar isso. Ninguém mais deveria falar isso, "se amarrou" é tão século passado – eu fiz uma careta.

– Ah é mesmo? Você me chamou de velho foi?

– Eu acho que sim.

– "Eu acho que sim"? Saiba que quanto mais velho, maior a experiência – ele disse prepotente sacudindo as sobrancelhas.

– É mesmo? E quão experiente você acha que é? – eu provoquei.

– Olha – ele disse me empurrando mais na escrivaninha de forma que eu ficasse sentada com ele entre as minhas pernas – eu não sou muito falar. Eu prefiro agir.

– Não agiu ainda por quê?

Ele riu e cessou rapidamente sua gargalhada sonora.

Edward começou traçando linhas com seus dedos na carne de minhas pernas expostas. Ele ia até meus shorts e voltava lentamente, até virar toda a palma de suas mãos nas partes internas de minhas coxas apertando como eu havia feito com a areia durante a nossa sessão – Você tem pernas lindas, sabia? – sussurrou no meu ouvido, lambendo meu lóbulo em seguida e assoprando suavemente de forma que meus pêlos se eriçaram na hora.

– O-obrigada – eu disse colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros para me apoiar.

– De nada.

Edward repetiu o mesmo processo com minhas panturrilhas, braços e barriga. Até que chegou ao meu pescoço.

Primeiro ele me acariciou com o nariz, me arrepiando com a sua respiração quente. Depois ele foi distribuindo pequenas lambidas e mordiscadas que fizeram com que eu afundasse minhas unhas nele. Em seguida ele abriu sua boca e foi sugando toda a extensão do meu pescoço, deixando que a língua também brincasse no processo. Ele ficou chupando meu pescoço como se realmente fosse a coisa mais suculenta que ele já havia provado. Enquanto ele trabalhava arduamente e eu tentava desesperadamente não gemer, as mãos de Edward ficavam vagando no meu corpo. Uma levantou metade de minha blusa e ficou apertando deliciosamente a minha cintura. A outra trabalhava na minha nuca, puxando meus cabelos de um jeito tão gostoso que foi impossível não deixar um gemido escapar.

– Beijo... Me... Beije logo – eu gemi enlaçando minhas pernas na cintura de Edward, tornando impossível minha intimidade não se chocar com a dele endurecida e um suspiro escapar.

– Shh, calma – ele disse subindo os beijos para o meu rosto – você tem uma pele tão gostosa, sabia?

– É? – eu ofeguei.

– Uhum – ele disse antes de suas duas mãos subirem para o meu rosto e seus lábios pousarem gentilmente nos meus – lábios macios... – e mordiscou – suculentos... – e deslizou sua língua – agora molhados...

E aí aconteceu. Eu não aguentei mais tanta provocação e agarrei seus cabelos acobreados, enfiando a minha língua na sua boca voluptuosa, sugando seus lábios com tanta vontade que gemi. Edward prontamente correspondeu enlaçando sua língua na minha, fazendo com que elas rodopiassem no famoso beijo francês, quase me deixando louca de êxtase quando nossas línguas se tocaram.

E ficamos assim um bom tempo. O barulho de respirações ofegantes e sucção me provocavam uma sensação de quero mais, e o tempo todo eu agarrava Edward como se não quisesse parar com aquilo nunca. Mas foi ele quem parou.

Ofegante e tenso, Edward abriu seus olhos escuros de desejo e sorriu perversamente para mim, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. – Quietinha. Abra um pouquinho a sua boca Bella, e feche seus olhos. Eu quero tentar uma coisa para ver se você vai gostar.

Eu prontamente obedeci abrindo a boca o pouco que ele pediu, lhe privando do meu olhar confuso.

Isso foi a minha sentença de morte.

Causa do óbito: Prazer.

Edward começou a movimentar lentamente seus quadris, se esfregando em mim com um movimento de vai-e vem totalmente provocante. E enfiou,

Sim. Literalmente _enfiou_ sua língua como um tubo no mísero buraco da minha boca que ele havia pedido para eu abrir.

Ele foi enfiando bem devagar, até tirar totalmente sua língua para então tornar a enfiá-la como se estivesse me penetrando, no mesmo movimento que seu pau robusto fazia contra meus shorts. Edward decidiu me enlouquecer mais e manteve seus quadris num ritmo lento enquanto sua boca se tornou ávida na minha, em movimentos bruscos como se estivesse próximo de gozar.

_Como eu sabia disso?_

Eu estava sentindo um êxtase tão grande que só pude abrir meus olhos para revirá-los de prazer. Eu decidi que estava na hora de reagir, então joguei meus quadris de encontro a Edward e puxei sua língua para um novo beijo sofrido de luxúria.

– Isso é tão errado – eu ofeguei entre o beijo enquanto puxava sua blusa.

– Idade não é um problema para você.

– Não é. Mas você... – mordisquei-lhe os lábios – é meu... – fui descendo pelo maxilar – terapeuta e... – lambi seu pescoço – Ohhh – eu gemi alto deliciada ao sentir a investida forte que Edward simulou contra o meu centro ardente.

– E...? – ele gemeu continuando suas investidas.

– Eu acho... Ohh... Eu... ohh... oooohhh... Céus... Eu estou tão... Excitada... Pare... – eu suspirei jogando minha cabeça para trás.

– Você não parece... Querer... Que eu pare. E dizer que... Você está... Excitada não... Me estimula a... Fazê-lo – ele disse pesadamente antes de voltar a atacar meu pescoço.

– E não quero que você faça... – eu arranhei suas costas com vontade, certamente ficariam marcas depois, mas eu não conseguiria me importar ao recordar o motivo pelo qual elas estavam ali.

– Edward? – três batidas na porta – eu sei que você está aí. Abra, preciso falar com você. – reconheci a voz da atual Rosalie empata-foda que está no mesmo time do celular infeliz do doutor McDreamy.

– Droga – ele bufou contra minha pele – vai pro banheiro, corre!

Eu corri ofegante para o banheiro e grudei meu ouvido na porta enquanto Edward vestia rapidamente sua camisa e destrancava a porta para a irmã.

– _Diga_ – ele começou impaciente.

– _Alice disse que você estava com a Bella, cadê ela?_

– _Bella está no meu banheiro. _– eu arregalei os olhos.

– _O que ela está fazendo no seu banheiro, Edward?_

– _Nós estávamos andando e Bella sentiu necessidade de ir ao toalete, o lá de baixo estava ocupado e como os quartos de vocês estavam trancados eu a trouxe para usar o meu. Bella, querida, dê algum sinal para Rosalie? _– ele gritou. – _eu tranquei a porta apenas para não ter seus amigos idiotas futricando nas minhas coisas._

Mentiroso descarado!

– Sim Rose, Edward está falando a verdade. Eu saio em um minuto. – respondi

– _Tudo bem meu chocolatinho derretido, não se apresse _– eu ouvi sua voz em resposta e bufei com o apelido.

– _Chocolatinho derretido?_ – Edward riu.

– _Sim, e eu sou seu raio de sol. Bella explica a você quando descerem. Estamos ao seu aguardo mano._

Eu ouvi a porta ser fechada e saí do banheiro devagar.

– Pronto? – perguntei

– Sim – ele suspirou de alívio – que susto.

– Eu sei! Você é um mentiroso deslavado.

– Você preferia que eu tivesse dito que estava empurrando meu pau duro contra a sua boceta? – ele arqueou a sobrancelha, confuso enquanto meu rosto absorvia o rosa gritante de minha blusa.

– Não... – murmurei.

– Então! – ele riu – Bella?

– O quê? – eu bufei.

– Espero ter calado sua boca quanto à minha experiência.

– Não digo mais um pio – gargalhei enquanto saíamos.

Nós andamos tranquilos, ou quase. Edward tentava controlar e esconder sua robusta ereção enquanto eu tentava não olhar para ela. As pessoas passavam por nós e eu cantarolava internamente feliz por ter tido um esfrega-esfrega do caralho com o cara mais gostoso da casa ao som de um metal, o que tornava tudo muito mais sacana.

– Ei vocês, venham! – Rose gritou de uma mesa.

– ... aí o meu camaro fez BOOM no carro da polícia e eu fui perseguido com cinco estrelas – Emmett dizia orgulhoso para Jasper que escutava com interesse.

– GTA? – sentei-me na mesa com Edward ao meu lado.

– Sim, eu sou o mestre soberano da humanidade em GTA, pode crer – ele disse com seriedade.

– Mas é claro que é... – sorri dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha

– O que deu em você, mulher? Por que está tão alegre? Andou fodendo com Edward neste meio tempo? – eu arregalei meus olhos e Edward engasgou com a soda que estava tomando e teve uma crise de tosse.

Por um momento eu cheguei a pensar que ele iria morrer asfixiado.

– O-O QUE? NÃO! MEU DEUS EMMETT! – me desesperei batendo nas costas de Edward.

– Bella estava fodendo com Edward? Mas que ótima notícia – Alice disse sorridente sentando ao lado de Jasper.

– Não é? Eu bem que estranhei a porta do quarto que estava trancada, vocês são uns devassos – Rosalie disse balançando as sobrancelhas

A tosse de Edward não parava de aumentar e eu estava quase entrando numa síncope. Eu batia em suas costas para tentar aliviar sua crise e meu constrangimento, batia forte.

– MEU DEUS GENTE, O QUE É ISSO? – guinchei – Não, não. Nós estávamos apenas conversando, eu juro. Meu Deus.

– Relaxe Bella. Estávamos só tirando uma com a sua cara, você deveria ter visto a si mesma – Emmett gargalhou audivelmente junto de Jasper e eu olhei para eles totalmente irritada.

– Vocês são grandes toletes de merda – Edward disse depois de recuperado – Bella e eu estávamos conversando sobre uma paciente que eu tenho – pigarreou – que é muitíssimo parecido com ela. Não é mesmo, Bella?

– Sim – eu concordei rapidamente balançando a cabeça – eu até gostaria de conhecê-la, mas Edward disse que não poderia revelar a identidade de uma paciente. É uma pena – suspirei fingindo estar inconformada.

O resto do dia foi muito tranquilo, exceto pelo fato de que Edward mantinha suas mãos escondidas a menos de cinco centímetros da minha virilha e fazia com que eu me mexesse ocasionalmente quando ele ameaçava apertar o meu centro aquecido, fazendo com que perguntas eventuais como "Você está bem?" e "Tem certeza?" fossem feitas.

Na hora da despedida já era noite, Edward e eu fomos muito discretos, mas ele deu um jeito de conseguir sussurrar no meu ouvido "Eu estou ansioso pela terça" e me fazer suspirar em antecipação.

Eu cheguei em casa satisfeita que Charlie e Renée já estivessem dormindo, eu estava exausta demais para ainda ter de comentar como havia sido meu dia, então apenas subi para o meu quarto, aproveitando para tomar um banho, pôr um pijama e me deitar para pensar no meu dia louco com um homem altamente sensual.

E eu comecei a me sentir aquecida e acabei revirando meus olhos de prazer ao lembrar de seu pau rígido sendo impulsionado contra mim pelos seus quadris firmes.

_Eu poderia fazer isso, ninguém saberia... Seria só uma primeira tentativa._

Sorri maldosa e levantei rapidamente em direção à porta para trancá-la, voltando para cama com minhas peças de roupas no chão.

Eu me espreguicei lentamente na cama aproveitando a sensação gostosa que o lençol de seda trazia ao meu corpo desnudo. Fechei meus olhos e deixei minha mente vagar até as mãos de Edward em meu corpo, depois em sua respiração pesada e seus gemidos grossos. Permiti minhas unhas arranharem minha nuca, descendo até o vale dos meus seios onde contornei os mesmos até beliscar o mamilo, soltando o pequeno gemido pelo sentimento.

Desci minhas mãos até minha barriga e deslizei minhas unhas, alternando carícias com a ponta dos dedos ao relembrar de como ele me apertava. Eu suspirei sorrindo com a lembrança e deixei minhas mãos continuarem correndo por minha barriga até dobrar meus joelhos e afastar involuntariamente minhas pernas.

Abri meus olhos e tentei me observar naquela situação. _Será que Edward gostaria de me ver mais aberta? _

Eu sorri ao me imaginar tão perversa e me abri um pouco mais, sentindo-me excitada pela sensação de estar tão exposta. Eu poderia sentir o líquido quente no meu interior e fui me sentindo cada vez mais ousada.

– Edward acharia que você é uma tremenda cachorra – eu murmurei. – por que não ficar como uma para ele?

Mordi meus lábios e virei meu corpo na cama permanecendo com a bunda arrebitada, esticando meus braços para frente o máximo que pude. – Edward me acharia sim uma cachorra – sussurrei roçando meus seios intumescidos no lençol – eu gosto de me sentir uma. Venha Edward, foda minha bunda – eu balancei meus quadris – me foda com força, ohhh – gemi ao imaginá-lo atrás de mim comendo minha bunda como a safada que eu era – sim Edward, assim mesmo – murmurei apertando o lençol – você gosta não é? Meta esse seu pau gostoso onde você quiser – sacudi meu corpo excitado – você gosta daí, não é? Você gosta porque é apertadinho demais para entrar, ohhhhh... Delícia – ri excitada de minha própria brincadeira.

Voltei à minha posição inicial e me permiti ficar de pernas bem abertas – Você também gosta quando eu fico assim... Arreganhada para você, não é? Porque você gosta de ficar olhando a minha bocetinha molhada sedenta por esse seu pau grande e...

A porra do celular tocou anunciando uma mensagem, fazendo com que eu pulasse na cama assustada.

– Mas quem diabos é essa hora? – murmurei irritada.

**Dei um jeito de conseguir o seu número. Tá acordada? –** **Edward.**

Jesus!

Essa seria uma boa hora para uma brincadeirinha.

**To sim. Onde você tá? **– **Bella.**

**To no quarto, todo mundo já foi dormir **– **Edward.**

_Que conveniente..._

**Eu também. Você é um empata-foda, Edward **– **Bella.**

**Eu? Hahaha. O que você estava fazendo de tão sacana? **– **Edward.**

**Eu estava num momento sacana. Decidi tirar a roupa hoje, eu estou pelada agora, sabia? **– **Bella.**

Não precisei esperar muito para receber a resposta que eu sabia que receberia.

**Bella... **– **Edward.**

**Sim, eu estava pensando em você, então comecei a esfregar meu corpo nu nesse lençol macio... **– **Bella.**

**E o que mais? **– **Edward.**

**Eu comecei a me sentir mais quente, então eu decidi abrir minhas pernas... Eu me senti tão exposta, isso fez com que meu líquido praticamente escorresse. **– **Bella**

**Continue... **– **Edward.**

**Eu comecei a pensar que você me acharia uma cachorra se me visse assim, daí eu pensei: por que não ficar como uma para ele? **– **Bella.**

**Puta que pariu, Bella **– **Edward.**

Eu estava satisfeita o suficiente por provocá-lo tanto quanto havia me provocado. Também aproveitei a sensação do quanto aquilo me deixava quente, e apenas curti.

**Eu fiquei de quatro, Edward. Eu balancei minha bunda para você e pedi para que você me fodesse com esse seu pau grande **– **Bella.**

As respostas de Edward iam demorando mais gradualmente, eu sorri perversa ao imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo.

**É? **– **Edward.**

**Sim. Você me fodia com força e eu disse para você meter onde você quisesse **– **Bella.**

Essa demorou mais, mas fez com que até os cabelos de minha nuca se arrepiassem com tanta luxúria.

**Porra Bella. E onde eu enfiava meu cacete em você? **– **Edward. **

**Num cantinho apertado demais para você. Você urrou junto comigo quando entrou lá **– **Bella.**

**Caralho. E o que mais? To quase lá **– **Edward.**

Isso fez com que minha boca se abrisse num grande 'O' e meus olhos rolassem com a sensação de poder que passou pelo meu corpo.

**Eu decidi que queria que você me visse aberta novamente, porque eu sabia o quanto você gostava de olhar para minha boceta molhada e minhas pernas abertas como a safada que eu era. Eu podia jurar que você estava prestes a gozar no meu corpo **– **Bella.**

Eu demorei mais ou menos de cinco a sete minutos para receber uma resposta.

**Desculpe, eu realmente gozei e acabei me melando feio. Tive de ir limpar a porra que eu gostaria que você engolisse. **– **Edward.**

Seu provocador do caralho.

**Você é um provocador de merda Edward, vá dormir! **– **Bella.**

**EU sou o provocador aqui? Hahaha, quem me fez gozar falando sacanagem foi você! **– **Edward.**

**Boa noite! **– **Bella.**

**Boa noite, pequena devassa. **– **Edward.**

Definitivamente uma boa noite.

Obrigada meu bom Deus, pode me dar mais quando quiser.

* * *

><p><strong>MIIIIIIIIIIIINHAS<strong> gaaatinhas sensuais, viram como a Bella é perva que nem a gente? uma pena ela não ter conseguido se tocar pela primeira vez, mas nosso amigo Edward taradão não vai deixar isso demorar muito hhuhuuuhuuhu

eu espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês estejam gostando, é tudo para vocês okkkk.

já sabem, né? review se gostaram, review se não gostaram, review por qualquer coisa. apenas para eu saber que vocês estão lendo!

eu não escrevo lemons faz um boooooooooooooom tempo (já deu pra perceber pelo bom, mas ninguém comenta) então eu não sei se as cenas estão provocando vocês tanto quanto deveriam provocar. eu preciso da ajuda de vocês parar saber disso, não consigo sentir muita coisa lendo minha própria fic. trágico, né? ):

enfim,

beijiiiiiiiiiiiins minhas pervonas lindas. espero que estejam ansiosas para o próximo capítulo tanto quanto eu!


	6. Capítulo 6

**É TUDO DA MAMY STEFF, APENAS ESTOU BRINCANDO DE BARBIE, OK?**

* * *

><p><strong>Domingo<strong>

Eu definitivamente havia esquecido de fechar as cortinas na noite passada, já que acordei com a irritante luz solar entrando pela minha janela translúcida. Mas acabei por suspirar contente ao sentir o algodão do meu pijama batendo contra minha pele.

Noite passada...

Noite passada?

Noite passada! AH MEU DEUS!

Flashes vieram em minha mente me fazendo recordar sem pudor algum do meu momento escandaloso e insano até o momento em que eu estava falando sacanagens com Edward Cullen por mensagens de celular.

Sério? De verdade? Eu fiz aquilo?

Sem poder controlar a minha curiosidade eu estiquei meu braço atrás do pequeno aparelho apenas para conferir se não foi uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto da parte da minha mente defeituosa.

_Bella... _– _Edward._

_E o que mais? _– _Edward._

_Continue... _– _Edward._

MEU BOM JESUS!

Impedida de continuar a ler as respostas de Edward por conta de minha pesada consciência, eu me neguei a acreditar que eu realmente havia dito palavras tão sujas e tirado a roupa para brincar com a minha própria imaginação.

Eu tinha sérios problemas.

Mas a minha auto-condenação foi interrompida por um celular vibrando com "_Você tem 1 nova mensagem de Edward Cullen_"

Eu deveria ler? Eu realmente deveria ler depois da minha pouca vergonha? Parecia que eu havia bebido fermento com cerveja por ter feito tanta presepada. Que diabos havia dado em mim?

Minha curiosidade sendo maior do que qualquer coisa que dominasse meu ser naquele momento me fez resolver ler apenas para me sentir um por cento aliviada.

**Bom dia flor do dia. Tá acordada? – Edward.**

Depois de longos dois minutos me debatendo se eu deveria responder ou não àquela mensagem, eu optei por enfrentar o problema de frente, já que ele não fugiria de mim.

**Sim, estou acordada, doutor Cullen – Bella.**

**Doutor Cullen? Que grande merda é essa? – Edward.**

**O senhor é o meu terapeuta, nada mais comum que chamá-lo de doutor – Bella.**

**Eu sou seu terapeuta dentro da minha sala, lá na minha clínica. Agora eu sou somente Edward. O que deu em você? – Edward.**

Eu resolvi ser honesta com nós dois.

**Eu não quero falar com você. – Bella.**

**Por...? – Edward.**

Respirei muito, muito fundo antes de mandar a mensagem que entregaria ao sir. Edward Por favor-me-coma Cullen o quão idiota uma adolescente burra pode ser.

**Eu estou morrendo de vergonha por ontem. E olhe que eu nem fui capaz de ir muito afundo nas minhas lembranças, eu estou muito constrangida. – Bella.**

A resposta estava demorando mais do que eu queria, então eu comecei a supor que Edward realmente tinha me achado uma adolescente burra e me dado o fora enquanto pôde.

**Você me surpreende muito. Não precisa sentir vergonha... Eu gostei. – Edward.**

**Você diz isso porque não foi você que se deixou levar pelo calor do momento! – Bella.**

**Dá licença? Quem bateu a punheta fui eu – Edward.**

**Você está me deixando sem graça, eu estou vermelha e nem estou de frente a você! – Bella.**

**Nós podemos dar um jeito nisso. Que tal dar uma volta mais tarde? – Edward.**

_Diga que sente muito, mas está cansada demais e prefere ficar em casa._

**Tudo bem pode ser. Onde eu te encontro? – Bella.**

_Maldita Bella má!_

**Na Starbucks do shopping de Seattle, está bem para você? – Edward.**

**Perfeito – Bella.**

**Então a gente se vê às quatro – Edward.**

Optei por não responder, já que se o fizesse corria o risco de gastar todo o meu dia dentro de um quarto com um aparelho celular grudado nas mãos. Faltavam exatamente quatro horas e trinta minutos para o meu encontro devastador e totalmente fora de cogitação com o meu terapeuta dos sonhos. Eu deveria escolher o que vestir.

Eu tentei pensar como Alice, então eu quis uma roupa que mostrasse que havia seriedade em mim, mas também informalidade.

Acabei decidindo por um tomara-que-caia azul marinho com bolinhas brancas e um all star bege. O quão de seriedade isso mostrava mesmo? Pois é.

Eu fiz minha higiene e quase corri para a cozinha ansiando por algo que completasse o vazio gritante no meu estômago. Antes de eu conseguir morder um grande pedaço de bolo de laranja uma Renée sorridente apareceu para me interromper e frustrar minha vontade de estar saciada.

_Eu estou sendo muito frustrada ultimamente._

– Nada disso pequena dorminhoca – ela disse tirando o bolo de minhas mãos – não posso permitir que você coma nada agora, já está na hora do almoço!

– Mas mããããe... – comecei.

– Nananinanão! Não vamos fazer essa desfeita com a Berta! Ela fez filé à parmegiana especialmente para você.

– Isso mesmo menina – uma voz rouca disse no fundo da cozinha – hoje eu pensei em lhe mimar um pouco.

– Berta! – eu disse sorridente lhe dando um estalado beijo na bochecha – você é a minha preferida. Vou me manter de boca fechada até a hora do almoço, prometo.

– Fico feliz em saber – a pequena senhora deu uma risada.

– Viu mãe? Nada como uma boa chantagem feita por você.

– É verdade querida, sua mãezona aqui domina essa arte – ela riu me apertando em seu corpo.

– Mãe, tudo bem para você se eu for dar uma volta mais tarde?

– Hummm... Tudo bem querida, você pode ir, aliás, você deve. Com seu pai eu me entendo depois – ela piscou.

– Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – eu disse lhe dando muitos beijinhos na face – E obrigada de novo!

– Está vendo Berta? A gente cria com tanto amor e ela vira uma puxa-saco.

– É dona Renée – a senhora balançou a cabeça fingindo estar inconformada – acontece nas melhores famílias.

– Vocês duas são umas fofoqueiras! – eu disse rindo.

– O que? – Berta se fez de indignada – Menina, nós não fofocamos! – ela riu – Apenas comentamos sobre a vida alheia...

– Isso mesmo! – Renée prontamente concordou com a velha senhora.

– Que gracinha vocês são, não é?

Domingo era sempre o dia em que Charlie saía para pescar com os amigos, ele passava o dia inteiro fora, então o almoço foi apenas entre eu, Renée e Berta, já que os outros empregados estavam de folga. Foi basicamente um almoço em família com direito a piadinhas, Berta era realmente tratada como se fosse da família, algumas vezes eu até arriscava chamá-la de "vó" apenas para ganhar um de seus sorrisos brilhantes de satisfação.

Eu passei o resto do dia com as minhas duas meninas, nós decidimos reorganizar a cozinha por inteiro. Deu um trabalho do caralho, mas pelo menos serviu para consumir três horas da minha ansiedade de ver Edward Cullen. Optei por ir me arrumar um pouco mais cedo do que deveria, mas fui surpreendida por uma mensagem como "_Eu vou ter de cancelar com você, meu pequeno anjo. Alice veio a estragar meus planos, por favor, não me odeie. _– _Edward._"

Eu seria absolutamente capaz de elaborar muitas, muitas maneiras mesmo de destruir Alice, mas eu estava ocupada demais tentando abafar o grito de frustração que ameaçava escapar dos meus lábios enquanto respondia "_Tudo bem, espero vê-lo na terça_."

Não demorei muito para receber um "_Definitivamente_"

Sem saber o que fazer no restante do dia, decidi ir mesmo assim ao shopping apenas para tomar um café e comprar roupas novas, seria bom para mim, arrumar algum tipo de distração.

Eu não demorei mais do que vinte minutos para estar dentro da primeira loja comprando calças skinny e blusas do AC/DC. Na segunda loja eu decidi ser um pouco mais feminina, optei por camisetas, saias e vestidos que pudesse usar para eventuais saídas. Na terceira loja eu comprei muitos, muitos acessórios. Variavam de colares para pulseiras e cintos dentre outros. Decidi não comprar sapatos e óculos já que eu possuía tantos que não era capaz de usar todos. Isso consumiu pouco mais de duas horas, então eu quis tomar alguma coisa antes de ir para casa.

A Starbucks estava lotada, eu penei árduos trinta e cinco minutos até ser atendida e conseguir, finalmente, meu abençoado Caramel Macchiato.

– Se eu soubesse que ia demorar tanto assim teria ido ao Pike Place, sem dúvida, mais rápido – murmurei entediada – e ainda estou carregando esse monte de sacolas.

– Não seja esse o problema, posso te ajudar, Bella? – um moreno sarado muito grande e muito sensual, com certeza a quase-solução de todos os meus problemas surgiu, me pegando de surpresa.

– Que susto! – suspirei – Desculpa, mas – comecei sem graça – de onde a gente se conhece mesmo?

– Wow, essa foi dura. – ele riu me fazendo corar ainda mais – Na verdade eu estudo com você, mas eu acho que você nunca foi capaz de me notar ali. Você quase não dá atenção para outras pessoas, além dos seus amigos. – suspirou – Mas prazer, Jacob Black ao seu dispor – ele disse me estendendo a mão que eu prontamente apertei.

– Prazer Jacob, me desculpe por ser tão relapsa, mas acaba fazendo parte da minha personalidade conflituosa.

– Sem problemas, me deixa te ajudar com isso aí – ele disse pegando minhas sacolas pesadas para si – Dia cheio, hein?

– Pode-se dizer que sim – eu ri para ele oferecendo minha bebida – Aceita?

– Caramel Macchiato? – ele suspirou sorridente – é meu predileto. Mas obrigado, eu tomei um agora a pouco, pode aproveitar o seu.

– Tudo bem então.

– É... Me diz, você veio sozinha? – ele perguntou enquanto ajeitava as sacolas nos braços super musculosos.

_Eu realmente nunca reparei nele? Por que mesmo? Meu bom Jesus._

– Você poderia parar um pouco de olhar para os meus braços e tentar colaborar com a nossa conversa? – ele gargalhou – Assim eu vou me sentir um pedaço de carne.

Eu arregalei os olhos surpresa por ter sido pega no flagra. – AI ME DESCULPA! SÉRIO, ME DESCULPA! Ultimamente eu ando parecendo algum tipo de tarada compulsiva, as pessoas devem começar a achar que eu preciso entrar para algum tipo de grupo de apoio. Eu não tive a intenção de ficar olhando assim tão descaradamente para você... Quer dizer, eu tive. Olha o tamanho desses braços! MEU DEUS, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, calma você tem belos braços, mas eu não quis dizer que são monstruosos, eles estão no tamanho certo... CALA A MINHA BOCA POR FAVOR, antes que eu não consiga mais parar de falar tanta best...

– Bella, se acalma! – ele pediu aflito.

– Desculpe, quando fico nervosa eu tenho a tendência a falar muito. – confessei indignada por não conseguir passar sem uma vergonha.

– Então quer dizer – ele sacudiu as sobrancelhas – que você gosta dos meus braços?

– Jesus! – eu exclamei envergonhada – Eu realmente tenho a boca solta, isso é um sério problema. Me desculpe se eu te constrangi em algum momento.

– De modo algum, eu estou até me divertindo.

– Eu também. Obrigada, eu não esperava uma surpresa dessas – disse sincera.

– Sem problemas!

– Acho que chegamos – suspirei destravando o carro – pode colocar aí.

– Caramba! – ele disse soltando as minhas enormes bolsas de compras dentro do porta-malas – Um Audi A4? Muito bom gosto.

– Eu acho que tenho uma paixão secreta por carros, desde pequena eu não consigo parar de admirar.

– Eu também!

– Obrigada por tudo Jacob, foi muito bom conhecê-lo.

– Não tem de quê, Bella. Minha única decepção é ter de terminar isso tão rápido – ele suspirou.

– Não seja por isso. Tome uma lembrancinha para você não me esquecer – eu ri lhe entregando meu copo vazio da Starbucks – é justo.

– Muito engraçadinha! – ele disse recebendo o plástico – Mas tudo bem, eu vou colocá-lo dentro de uma caixa de vidro e preservar até a minha velhice, onde eu vou olhar e recordar dos bons tempos onde eu era capaz de encontrar moças bonitas. Te vejo amanhã.

Eu corei ao ver sua piscadela e ri nervosamente, entrando no carro para dar a partida e ir direto para casa. Eu não havia visto Edward, mas supostamente havia encontrado um amigo.

**Segunda- feira**

Este havia sido um dia petulantemente cheio, os professores tinham o capeta agindo na pele, então resolveram puxar o pé dos alunos. Só tive tempo para conversar com Jacob no intervalo. Eu recebia ocasionais olhares de Alice e Rosalie e sinais de _OK _por estar conversando com um garoto que eu mesma havia encontrado. Eu poderia ter me interessado profundamente por Jake se não tivesse conhecido Edward antes.

Jacob vez por outra dava olhares para a mesa do time de futebol, – que estava sem Emmett já que o mesmo estava ocupado demais dando comida ao estilo "aviãozinho" na boca de Rosalie – ele era o cornerback, então era normal que ele desses sinais de que não havia se desligado do time por uma garota.

O resto do dia voltou a ser igualmente petulante, porém tedioso. Todos ali estavam de paciência cheia e o sinal ter tocado, anunciando o fim do horário escolar, tinha chegado como uma bênção divina.

Eu fui diretamente para casa, exausta. Eu não pude pensar em Edward em nenhum momento e resolvi me distrair estudando para que ele não consumisse minha mente, já que Berta estava assistindo sua novela e meus pais trabalhando eu teria de fazer isso sozinha. Nesse ritmo o dia não demorou muito para acabar e eu receber meu merecido descanso.

**Terça- feira**

Esse havia sido um dia felizmente muito mais calmo que o anterior, mas ainda sim eu não deixava de estar nervosa.

Primeiro porque eu estava começando a achar que Jacob estava com maiores interesses do que só amizade, ele me olhava nos olhos e havia tocado minhas mãos numa de nossas conversas enquanto dizia o quão importante era ver as pessoas certas entrarem na nossa vida. Eu agi com o máximo de cautela que pude para não dar a impressão de que correspondia as coisas que ele falava, já que o único episódio em que podia pensar era na minha consulta.

Segundo porque a consulta realmente estava me tirando do sério. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer na presença de Edward, ou até mesmo o que falar. Ficar calada seria uma excelente opção, e é por que estávamos mergulhados num mar de constrangimento.

– Você está muito quieta hoje – ele começou, rompendo a barreira de silêncio que durou incrível dez minutos.

– Eu ainda estou com vergonha – suspirei.

– E com raiva?

– Um pouco. – admiti.

– Me desculpe, eu realmente quis ir, mas Alice teve de inventar uma reunião em família para que Carlisle e Esme conhecessem Jasper e Emmett. – ele bufou entristecido.

– E você teve de ficar para isso?

– Ninguém nunca se atreveu a questionar Alice – ele riu – na verdade, ela disse que a minha presença seria muito, muito importante e que ficaria extremamente decepcionada se eu a abandonasse naquele momento, daí ela abriu aqueles olhos enormes de criança chorona e eu me senti culpado. Desculpe desapontar você.

– Tudo bem, eu até entendo você – sorri – mas eu ainda estou com vergonha.

– Certo, aqui eu sou seu terapeuta, mas as coisas estão muito confusas – ele balançou a cabeça – eu não queria que você pensasse que eu faço isso com todas as minhas pacientes.

– Não! – eu o acalmei – Isso jamais passou pela minha cabeça, juro pra você.

– Eu fico feliz. Eu realmente nunca fiz isso em toda minha vida – ele riu para si mesmo – mas aí você apareceu e mudou tudo.

– Como assim, Edward?

– Quando eu vi você sentada lá fora pela primeira vez eu pensei comigo mesmo "ela é linda!" e quando nós começamos a conversar você se tornou mais linda ainda para mim por ser do jeitinho que você é, entende? Eu estou confuso. Você me atraiu, sua personalidade me atraiu, foi duro para mim.

– Está sendo duro para mim também – murmurei.

– Por quê?

– Porque quando eu te vi pela primeira vez eu quase me desmanchei! Quando você chamou meu nome eu fiquei louca pensando "eu não acredito que _esse _é o doutor Cullen". Edward, você é lindo por dentro e por fora.

– É uma grande sorte minha você gostar de cara mais velho, eu não saberia o que fazer se você tivesse problemas.

– Olha, mesmo se eu não gostasse, eu passaria a gostar só por ver você. Nem dá para supor que você seja velho Edward, e você não é. – sorri – Eu aposto que tem muita novinha se roendo para ter um pedaço seu.

– Talvez – ele fez cara de pensativo – eu me lembro de uma paciente que me agarrou na segunda sessão que nós tivemos. Foi incrível.

– Idiota – eu bufei cruzando os braços – muito maduro esse seu comportamento piadista.

Ele gargalhou me envolvendo em seus braços enquanto beijava minhas bochechas – Vamos lá, dê um sorrisinho para mim.

– Não – disse mordendo meus lábios.

– Nem por um beijinho?

– Não.

– Nem unzinho?

– Não.

– E se eu te roubar um beijinho?

– Você é uma grande criança teimosa – suspirei.

– E se eu te roubar dois beijinhos?

– Aí você teria de roubar, não perguntar se você pode. Não é óbvio?

– Bella? – senti uma cutucada no braço e virei impaciente.

– O que Edward?

– Só avisando que eu vou te roubar um beijinho.

E roubou mesmo. Ele pousou seus lábios macios gentilmente nos meus e demorou ali os mordiscando mais do que deveria.

– Eu disse que ia roubar, você deveria ter me escutado – sussurrou entre risos.

– Edward?

– Oi?

– Você é uma besta mitológica – eu disse antes de beijá-lo como deveria ser beijado.

Assaltei-lhe a boca gentilmente enquanto afagava seus cabelos e rodopiava minha língua na sua com movimentos lentos. Edward tentava rir entre os beijos, mas eu impedia empurrando mais o seu rosto contra o meu, impedindo que ele parasse de fazer o que estava fazendo. E fiz permanecer daquele jeito por longos minutos, nenhum de nós estava com segundas intenções ali, nós só queríamos aproveitar o momento.

– Besta mitológica? – ele perguntou com dificuldade enquanto tentava respirar e rir ao mesmo tempo.

– Exatamente – suspirei – Agora... Recupere-se e... Me beije novamente.

– Calma! – ele bufou – Antes de qualquer coisa... Eu quero que saiba... Que eu não estou usando você, ok? Eu precisei... Debater muito antes de tentar... Alguma coisa mais concreta como... Isso – apontou para nós dois, ainda com a respiração ofegante por conta tempo que passamos sem respirar – Calma.

Ele balançou a cabeça e tomou uma grande lufada de ar antes de voltar a falar.

– Eu estou arriscando a minha carreira, mas faz tempo que eu não me interesso assim por alguém. Eu estou disposto a arriscar, você também está?

– Estou, mas vamos levar as coisas com calma – comecei – a gente pode ir se conhecendo primeiro e ver onde isso vai dar.

– Concordo – ele fez sinal de _OK _– Bella?

– O que?

– Estou pronto para te beijar de novo.

– Eu também – sorri.

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAWN<strong> viram como uma besta mitológica pode ser feliz? *suspira* huhuhuuhuhuuh

meniiiiiiiinas eu estou muito contente com as reviews, voces me fazem muito muito muito felizzzz. por isso vou ser boazinha e dizer que o jake ainda vai nos fazer muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuitas surpresas hein. ou será que não? será? hmmmm

enfimm, eu quero ver mais reviews para saber se vocês estão aprovando (*sussurra* todo mundo disfarçando a minha carência ok?)

iaeoioaeiaeioiaeoae

beijiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins minhas gatitas


	7. Capítulo 7

**É TUDO DA MAMY STEFF, APENAS ESTOU BRINCANDO DE BARBIE, OK?**

* * *

><p><strong>Quinta- feira<strong>

– _Eu queria poder te ver mais vezes..._

– Eu também, Edward. Uma vez por semana e situações familiares não é o suficiente para mim – suspirei inconformada – nem esses telefonemas.

– _Também não é para mim, você acha que eu gosto de ficar sem te roubar muitos beijinhos?_ – ele riu suavemente.

– Até que eu to sentindo falta desses seus beijinhos falsamente roubados. Um dia e pouco é muito sem eles!

– _Eu sabia que você gostava sua grande golpista!_

– Você que é... Idiota – bufei – Será que não há mais nenhum tipo de tratamento que eu possa fazer com você na sua clínica?

– _Eu não quero você gastando dinheiro apenas para que a gente possa se encontrar Bella _– ele bufou.

– Mas eu quero...

– _Não._

– Por favor?

– _Não._

– Por favorzinho?

– _Credo Bella, você parece mula quando empaca de tão teimosa que é!_

– E eu vou continuar insistindo até você deixar – gargalhei.

– _Nem pense! Eu tive uma ideia..._

– Qual?

– _Que tal você, como cliente recente, ganhar uma cortesia de dois meses de meditação com o maravilhoso doutor Cullen?_

– Não, não quero você perdendo dinheiro por minha causa – bufei.

– _Mas eu quero..._

– Não.

– _Por favor?_

– Não – resmunguei convicta.

– _Por favorzinho?_

– Edward, você tá pensando que berimbau é gaita?

– _Que?_

– Nada, já disse que não aceito.

– _Beeellaaaa... _– ele começou.

– Hum.

– _Bellinhaaaa..._

– Que é?

– _Bellinhazinhaaaaaa..._

– Diz logo Edward!

– _Faz isso por mim, vai? Eu sempre dou uma cortesia para a cliente mais assídua. Você tá merecendo eeeela._

– Jura que você faz isso?

– _Juro._

– Jura juradinho? – soltei uma risada.

– _Juro juradinho._

– Tudo bem então...

– _Meeeeeesmo? _– ele perguntou arrastando a voz.

– Edward, mesmo. Agora, por favor, pare de prolongar tudo o que você diz? – bufei impaciente.

– _Táááá booom _– ele riu.

– Você é uma criança.

– _E você gosta._

– Gosto mesmo – admiti.

– _Minha assistente vai ligar para você e confirmar os horários. Provavelmente será as quartas e sextas- feiras, tudo bem para você?_

– Excelente.

– _Tudo bem então. Eu tenho de desligar agora, até mais._

– Até.

Alguém de fora que pudesse avaliar meu relacionamento com Edward certamente diria que ele era o adolescente, não eu. Até que era bom esse jeitinho brincalhão dele, deixava a beleza que ele já possuía imensamente duplicada.

_E era até engraçado _– eu pensei enquanto me sentava com Alice.

Agora ficávamos na mesa: eu, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jacob. Era um grupo insano e problemático, mas nós conseguíamos nos divertir muito mais do que as pessoas dos outros grupinhos poderiam imaginar.

– Com quem você tava falando, Bella? – Rosalie perguntou.

– Nada não, ninguém. Só uns avisos de que meus pais se atrasariam para o jantar.

– Sei... Com certeza era aquele jardineiro tesudo da sua casa, não era mesmo? – ela gargalhou me constrangendo – Alice...

E aí como se a situação não pudesse ficar pior e me deixar mais constrangida ainda, Alice e Rosalie começaram a cantar numa fodida sincronia "_A Bella tá diferente, tá, tá diferente. A Bella tá apaixonada, tá, tá apaixonada. Foi, foi ele sim! Foi o jardineiro do pau grande que deixou ela assim!_"

– MEU DEUS GENTE! – exclamei – Vocês são loucas? Paolo é apenas uma pessoa muito gentil, não vejam coisas onde não existe, por favor.

– É – Jacob murmurou emburrado.

– Olhem, vocês tem de parar com isso – Emmett disse seriamente e eu sorri por ele tentar me defender – Se a Bella quer foder brutalmente com o jardineiro, vocês não podem sair espalhando por aí.

– Obrigada, Emmett – rolei os olhos.

– De nada, mulher.

Não foi tão incômodo passar o resto do dia com uma turma tão desequilibrada, às vezes eu até sentia orgulho por sermos quem éramos pelo menos tinha um toque originalidade em nossa relação.

.

– De jeito nenhum Edward já é dez da noite! – bufei.

– _Eu só estou perguntando o seu endereço, Bella. Não é como se eu fosse correr da minha casa para sua logo agora._

Surpreendi-me por ter ficado chateada com a resposta de Edward, uma imensa parte de mim desejava que ele viesse ao meu encontro de qualquer maneira, eu só queria vê-lo. Mesmo assim respondi à sua pergunta e quando entramos numa conversa totalmente sem nexo ainda lhe confidenciei qual era a minha janela, em meio a gargalhadas.

– _Eu preciso desligar agora _– ele disse tristemente.

– Tudo bem então– murmurei.

– _Até mais, sim?_

– Até Edward.

Consegui ficar decepcionada por não ter tanto tempo com Edward quando eu gostaria de ter. Isso fazia com que eu me mexesse desconfortavelmente na cama, em busca de uma posição que pudesse me fazer dormir. Mas eu não conseguia. Tudo levava a Edward. Tudo levava ao seu sorriso branco e perfeito. Ao seu maxilar definido. Seu corpo torneado, suas mãos, sua pele. Tudo. Temi olhar para o relógio e percebi que havia passado mais de vinte minutos apenas divagando sobre meu homem dos sonhos. Eu divagava tanto que era como se eu pudesse ouvir sua voz chamando por mim em minha varanda.

Mas eu não podia estar divagando sobre as cutucadas em minha porta de vidro, realmente não podia.

Levantei-me assustada e fui em direção a varanda para ver o que tanto me assombrava. Desde pequena Renée me ensinou a encarar meus medos de frente, ela disse que essa era a única maneira que eu poderia me tornar uma pessoa forte e confiante. Ela estava a meio caminho da verdade.

Eu olhei pelo vidro translúcido...

Nada.

Eu deslizei a porta...

Nada.

Coloquei a cabeça para fora e...

– Caramba Bella, faz tempo que eu tento te chamar e você não me escuta!

– Edward! – exclamei – Mas que merda? Onde está seu carro?

– Eu deixei a uma quadra daqui, não quis chamar atenção – ele sorriu.

– E como você subiu aqui? – eu perguntei entrando novamente no quarto, desta vez sendo seguida por ele.

– Existe uma escadinha muito conveniente na sua janela, sabia?

– Jura? – perguntei curiosa.

– Juro, depois você pode ver.

– Certo... Mas você disse que não ia vir, por que veio? – murmurei.

– Bella, é óbvio que eu iria vir – ele rolou os olhos – você não percebeu?

– Eu pensei que você estava falando sério quando disse aquilo.

Ele riu. – Você é tão facilmente levada.

– E o que você veio fazer aqui?

A minha pergunta fez com que ele olhasse diretamente para mim e meu corpo, ele ficou me encarando como se a visão o agradasse. Me senti confusa até perceber que a única coisa que estava vestindo era um mero blusão. Minhas bochechas coraram instantaneamente.

– O que eu vim fazer não importa mais – ele murmurou tirando o casaco – importa o que eu quero agora

Edward veio rapidamente em minha direção e colou nossos lábios enquanto me empurrava na cama – E o que eu quero é você. – sussurrou.

Ele começou a explorar lentamente meu pescoço enquanto suas mãos passeavam em minhas pernas, subindo e descendo de uma maneira que ele sabia que me provocava. Por puro instinto eu levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos e os puxei enquanto passava minha língua sedenta por seus lábios em um pedido silencioso que ele prontamente atendeu, fazendo movimentos eróticos dentro de minha boca. Eu gemi e o puxei para cima de mim, enquanto deitava na cama e enlaçava fortemente sua cintura com as minhas pernas.

– Isso não... Vai me ajudar a... Ter controle – ele grunhiu enquanto subia minha blusa, tocando com seus dedos cada ponto que passava me causando arrepios.

– Não tenha – sussurrei.

Eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem quando eu fiquei com nada mais que uma calcinha de algodão na frente de Edward. Eu descruzei minhas pernas e ele olhava para mim com uma expressão indecifrável enquanto lambia seus lábios à medida que seus olhos percorriam o meu corpo. Eu acabei tendo o impulso de usar meus braços como cobertura para meus seios, mas Edward prontamente os puxou e colocou para cima, me deixando mais exposta para ele do que eu jamais estive para alguém.

– Não os cubra – ele grunhiu – jamais!

– Sim...

Ele começou a me torturar. Primeiro Edward sugou o lóbulo da minha orelha, soltando a sua respiração quente que tanto me agradava. Seus beijos foram ficando mais sedentos à medida que ia descendo. Ele deslizou sua língua pelo vale dos meus seios intumescidos e foi sugando a pele no contorno dos mesmos, sem nunca tocar onde eu queria.

– Eles estão apontando para mim – suspirou – são tão lindos.

A sensação que passou pelo meu corpo foi muito maior do que eu imaginei que poderia ser. A língua quente de Edward entrou em contraste com um dos meus mamilos enquanto o outro foi presenteado com seus dedos longos. Eu deixei escapar um gemido de satisfação quando sua língua se enroscou e seus dedos beliscaram o outro. Ele passou o tempo que desejou entre meus seios, basicamente mamando como uma criança faminta. Eu estava adorando a sensação, era como cócegas, mas ao mesmo tempo fazia com que eu sentisse prazer, prazer esse que foi recebido mais embaixo.

– Tão bom... – eu gemi.

– Ainda restam coisas a serem feitas, querida – ele disse enquanto ia arrastando os lábios em minha barriga.

– Coisas? Que coisas?

– Coisas... – ele soltou sua respiração quente contra a minha calcinha úmida e depositou um beijo demorado na mesma.

– Edward! – exclamei nervosa – o que você pensa que está fazendo?

– Estou prestes a comer a sobremesa do dia – ele sorriu movendo minha calcinha para o lado.

– Mas eu nunca sequer toquei aí Edward. Você não precisa fazer isso, não precisa sério. Eu não vou ficar com raiva de v...OOOOOOH! – eu gemi alto ao sentir seus dedos deslizarem no meu centro pulsante.

– Shhh, não faça barulho! – ele sussurrou – Isso não é nem metade do que eu quero fazer, então se você não consegue se controlar é melhor colocar o lençol na boca.

Eu bufei, mas fiz o que ele disse. Eu sabia que seria difícil tentar calar todo o desejo que eu estava sentindo, então era melhor que eu o abafasse.

Edward começou simplesmente espalhando meu líquido com seus dedos firmes para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo, para cima e para baixo... Isso já fazia minha respiração acelerar como se eu estivesse correndo numa maratona e lamúrias escapar dos meus lábios.

Eu gritei deliberadamente ao sentir repentinamente sua língua assumir os movimentos que antes seus dedos faziam. Ela empurrou meus pequenos lábios e escorregava diretamente em meu clitóris, fazendo espasmos involuntários e violentos percorrerem meu corpo e meus olhos revirarem de tanto prazer. Eu me agarrei firmemente à colcha da cama ao levantar metade do meu tronco e ver aquela tentação de homem trabalhando entre minhas pernas, a cena fazia com que eu me sentisse mais e mais quente.

Edward prendeu meu clitóris em seus lábios e o beliscava daquela forma, sugando-o com força quando bem entendia. Aquilo estava me levando à beira da loucura, eu gritava a plenos pulmões no lençol em minha boca. Eu mantinha meus quadris quietos graças à firme mão de Edward que me segurava. Minha a situação piorou quando – além dele assaltar meu clitóris deliberadamente–, seu dedo começou a passear pela minha entrada, depois outro... Ele os enfiou somente até o final da unha, e fazia o movimento de vai e vem apenas para me provocar. Meus dedos dos pés se contraíam e eu sentia uma violenta quentura se formar no meu estômago. A sensação só crescia, à medida que ela crescia o meu desejo fazia o mesmo. Eu queria mais, mais e mais...

Até que com um simples gemido abafado de Edward em meu interior, eu me senti explodir. Agarrei seus cabelos com firmeza enquanto os tremores agitavam o meu corpo ofegante. Os meus olhos reviravam e eu sorria involuntariamente devido à sensação que me passava naquele momento.

Edward afastou-se do meu interior apenas quando garantiu que meus sucos haviam sido apreciados em sua boca por completo. Seu sorriso confiante não deixava dúvidas de que ele sabia que havia feito um bom trabalho.

Eu também jamais duvidaria.

– Meu bom Jesus – eu suspirei fortemente.

– Parece que você gostou – ele riu.

– E você ainda tem alguma dúvida?

– Nenhuma.

– Deita aqui comigo... – eu pedi enquanto pousava o lençol sobre meu corpo.

– Tem certeza?

– Sim – eu lhe abri um imenso sorriso no momento em que ele retirou seus sapatos e deitou ao meu lado, abraçando meu corpo.

– Você não precisa se aliviar também? Eu posso tentar... Se você quiser.

– Não se preocupe comigo Bella – ele disse beijando o topo de minha cabeça – eu posso lidar com isso depois.

Eu suspirei aliviada com sua resposta. Eu queria poder aliviá-lo, realmente queria, mas não sabia nem como começar. Não gostaria de passar vexame logo depois de ele ter me dado a maior experiência de prazer que eu já poderia ter recebido na vida.

– Tudo bem – eu enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço – Edward?

– Sim?

– É estranho estar nua ao seu lado.

– Eu gosto disso – ele riu e sussurrou ao meu ouvido enquanto descia uma mão até as minhas nádegas– me faz pensar em muitas sacanagens.

Eu me senti quente pela vergonha e pela excitação. Edward conseguia facilmente provocar um misto de emoções em mim, eu jamais teria uma personalidade constante ao lado dele se ele continuasse me provocando daquela forma.

– E eu gosto da sua mão na minha bunda – admiti relutante.

– É? – ele mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha – eu também gosto – Edward riu suavemente passeando sua mão de maneira despreocupada ali.

Eu deslizei uma mão em sua barriga, notando o quão sensual ele ficava em blusas de gola V. Faria uma nota mental de pedir para que ele usasse mais vezes. Aproveitei para arranhá-lo levemente e pedir manhosa em seu ouvido que ele ficasse comigo até que eu dormisse. Edward prontamente aceitou.

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOI <strong>meninas, me desculpem ter postado o capítulo tão tarde da noite :/

mas me deixem explicar:

eu comecei o capítulo cedinho da manhã, mas hoje eu fui levar minha cachorrinha no petshop e fui no dentista retirar os meus pontos e uma fazer limpeza nos dentes *cleeeean*. de lá eu tive que fazer supermercado com a minha irmã e nós acabamos demorando muito, quando eu cheguei em casa tive que fazer outros afazeres e só pude terminar o capítulo de noite!

eu estou muuuuito cansada, mas como havia prometido um capítulo por dia, tive de finalizá-lo né? me desculpem se essa última cena que deveria ser quente.. não ficou tão quente assim, mas é porque eu realmente estou exausta e com sono :/

**AMANHÃ** (hoje para muitas de vocês) eu irei ao dentista novamente, mas eu vou tentar acabar o capítulo a tempo. prometo.

se eu não conseguir postar cedinho, eu tentarei postar na parte da tarde. eu espero que vocês possam entender este pequeno contratempo.

agoooooora, será que podemos chegar às 40 reviews, hein? *-* foram as reviews de vocês que me estimularam a escrever este capítulo tão tarde *chantagem mode on*

vocês são liiiiindas demais e super obrigada por estarem acompanhando a fic, viu?

beijiiiiiiins


	8. Capítulo 8

****É TUDO DA MAMY STEFF, APENAS ESTOU BRINCANDO DE BARBIE, OK?****

* * *

><p><strong>Sexta- feira<strong>

Eu acordei cedo e incrivelmente alegre por conta da noite anterior, remexi meu corpo na cama e não me vi surpresa ao ver que Edward não estava ali. Encontrei apenas um bilhete que ele havia deixado. "_Adoraria ter passado a noite com você, você fica linda dormindo. Depois eu posso lhe contar o motivo de ter ficado tão fascinado. Mas eu tive de partir, tenho que ir para o trabalho e seus pais não iriam ficar muito contentes com o terapeuta da filha deles estar com ela na cama. Até mais, docinho._"

Eu ri suavemente imaginando a reação que Charlie e Renée teriam se me pegassem na cama com um homem e desnuda, mas aí eu percebi que não estava mais sem roupas. Eu estava vestida. Mas eu não me lembrava de ter recolocado minhas roupas. _Edward. _Eu sorri involuntariamente com a mera ideia de ele ter se preocupado comigo e me vestido enquanto eu dormia, mas também me deixava com vergonha por realmente ter me exposto tanto a ele. _Eu realmente tinha o sono tão pesado assim?_

Cheguei à escola com o mesmo sorriso relaxado com que acordei. As pessoas realmente não estavam mentindo quando diziam que sexo é capaz de te deixar mais feliz. Não que eu tivesse feito sexo, mas eu fiz um meio sexo. Ou recebi, mas não importava. O que importava é que eu conseguia me sentir nas nuvens apenas de lembrar como era gostosa a sensação.

Nota mental: Nunca questionar Edward quando ele disser que existem coisas a serem feitas.

– Bella!

– Oi Jacob – eu disse suavemente.

– Nossa – ele riu – parece que alguém teve uma boa noite de sono, huh?

– E que noite... – suspirei

– Como assim?

– Nada não... Sabe quando você acorda alegre? – ele assentiu – Pois é... Eu acho que devo ter tido bons sonhos, mas não consigo me lembrar deles – eu ri.

– Eu entendo – ele olhou para mim sorrindo sugestivamente – essa noite eu tive um sonho muito bom, mas a diferença é que eu me lembro cada detalhe dele. Eu espero poder realizá-lo qualquer dia desses...

– É claro que espera. – eu disse num tom brando para cortá-lo sem que pudesse ofender seu ego de macho alfa.

– Hey Jake – Emmett gritou – eu espero que você não esteja pensando em levar essa pobre indefesa Bella para dentro do seu carro e fazer coisas inapropriadas para o ambiente em que nos encontramos agora.

– Se você tivesse sido mais discreto, eu até teria pensado nessa opção – ele resmungou quando o grandalhão parou ao nosso lado.

– Não importa mais, cobalto. Agora os dois – Emmett segurou nossos ombros – andando que já vai começar a aula, mocinhos.

Eu sempre me sentia um pouco constrangida quando ficava a sós com Jacob, porque ele sempre dava um jeito de soltar indiretas sobre nós dois. Eu seria capaz de gostar e até mesmo cogitar a possibilidade de um romance entre eu e ele, mas Edward era a única pessoa com quem eu poderia me imaginar no futuro. Eu poderia imaginá-lo jantando em minha casa enquanto conversava agradavelmente com meus pais. Poderia imaginá-lo abraçado comigo no sofá, tentando me confortar enquanto eu chorava de maneira inconsolável por conta do cachorrinho que havia morrido no filme. Poderia imaginá-lo discutindo com Charlie o término desagradável do jogo e a maneira idiota como os jogadores perdiam as chances de marcarem pontos. Poderia também me ver constrangida, por Edward rir de uma cena minha de ciúmes, por causa de uma atendente enxerida que não tirava os olhos de sua beleza esmagadora.

Eu estava começando a me apaixonar por Edward Cullen. Isso seria um problema?

– Credo Bella – Rosalie resmungou se sentando com sua pequena maçã em mãos – você tá distante hoje de novo. E para piorar não tira esse sorriso idiota do rosto.

– Bella disse que teve bons sonhos – Jacob disse.

– Huh, mesmo? – Alice perguntou radiante – Algum relacionado a alguém trabalhando em suas pernas?

Instantaneamente meus olhos se arregalaram e eu engasguei com o suco que tomava. Eu tossia sem parar, podia sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem e a minha garganta queimar de um jeito que eu nunca mais gostaria de experimentar. Foi preciso que Emmett levantasse meus braços e Jacob desse tapinhas em minhas costas para que minha crise, aparentemente quase sem motivos, cessasse.

Eu me sentia muito mais quente quando todos eles olhavam para mim confusos, sem ter a mínima ideia do por que de eu ter ficado tão alterada.

– Desculpem – eu murmurei – acho que fiquei sem graça.

– Bella, Alice só perguntou isso porque é normal as pessoas acordarem assim depois de terem sonhado com alguém trabalhando entre suas pernas – Rosalie disse – Ou não foi só um sonho? – ela perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo.

Novamente eu podia sentir minhas bochechas esquentarem entregando a todos o quão desconfortável eu estava.

– Foi apenas um sonho, mas eu não me lembro com o que sonhei. Apenas acordei satisfeita – menti.

– Acontece – Jacob murmurou.

– Amorzinho... – Emmett começou – Você nem adivinha o que eu fiz...

– Emmett, eu não acredito que você ferrou o Jeep de novo! Eu já não te falei para não puxar o freio de mão com força? – Rosalie resmungou incrédula.

– Não! Não! Não, amorzinho! Eu não ferrei o Jeep outra vez, juro – ele se apressou em responder e eu tive de rir com Alice do seu tom aflito – eu só pedi para que Ruth fizesse um jantar especial à luz de vela para nós dois. Vai ter rondelli de presunto e mussarella ao molho branco – ele disse obviamente tentando seduzi-la

O que se seguiu a partir daí foi cômico. Rosalie começou com um "_aaaaaaaawn_", mas então começou a chorar fortemente dizendo que adorava Emmett como seu namorado, que ele era o cara mais perfeito do mundo e ninguém mais poderia ser tão atencioso quanto ele. Emmett por sua vez, ficou aflito e tentava consolar Rosalie dizendo que ela não precisava chorar. – _Sério amorzinho, pare_ – ele implorava. Depois Rosalie parou de chorar e olhou para ele em meio a gargalhadas. Ele bufou – _Droga de mulheres _– mas depois ficou satisfeito com a quantidade de beijinhos que recebia por ter oferecido um jantar.

– Com licença – Jacob disse antes de se levantar.

Ele foi para a mesa dos jogadores. Eu nunca gostava quando ele fazia isso porque sempre ficava muito estressado. Toda vez que eu olhava ele estava balançando a cabeça e agitando o cabelo, sua expressão demonstrava descontentamento e ele gesticulava nervoso com James. Eles pareciam sempre discutindo. No final Jacob assentia ainda descontentado e James permanecia sério, mas nunca levantando novamente o assunto que deixava Jake tão alterado.

Eu realmente sentia curiosidade de saber sobre o que tanto eles falavam. Provavelmente sobre coisas do time. Como Emmett não ficava mais com os meninos na hora do intervalo, James meio que assumia a posição dele durante este meio tempo. Nada que incomodasse Emm, já que sua liderança era inquestionável. Mas talvez isso fizesse com que James se sentisse mais importante do que deveria.

.

– E então foi isso. – eu disse para Edward, terminando de contá-lo como havia sido meu dia enquanto me aconchegava em seu peito, excluindo a parte em que eu pensei nele o tempo todo.

Por conta da noite passada ele decidiu que escalaria minha janela todas as noites que ele tivesse livre, apenas para que pudéssemos nos ver frequentemente. E a ideia de meditação grátis durante dois meses fora descartada.

– Edward? – eu sussurrei quando vi que ele estava muito quieto.

– Quem é Jacob? – ele resmungou.

– Como?

– Eu perguntei quem é esse Jacob – ele resmungou novamente.

– Por que quer saber? – eu perguntei sugestivamente.

– E por que você não responde?

– Jacob é apenas um amigo – suspirei – eu o conheci na Starbucks.

– Não me parece que ele quer ser apenas seu amigo – ele olhou sério para o teto.

– Não importa para mim de qualquer forma. Se eu o quero apenas como amigo, seremos apenas amigos!

– Hum.

– Edward?

– O que?

– Você está com ciúmes de mim? – eu sorri.

– Não!

– Tem certeza?

– Não... Digo, sim. Tenho sim – ele fechou a cara.

– Mesmo? – continuei sorrindo.

– Mesmo.

– E o que é isso, então?

– Isso é... Coisa. É uma coisa que eu estou sentindo em relação a isso – ele grunhiu.

– Ciúmes? – cantarolei.

Ele bufou insatisfeito e não respondeu absolutamente nada.

– Edward? – eu murmurei enquanto deslizava minha mão em seu tórax.

– Diz.

– Sabe no que eu estou pensando agora?

– Não.

E ficou calado.

– Edward? – tentei novamente.

– Que?

– Pergunte sobre que eu estou pensando.

– No que você está pensando, Bella?

– Em ontem – eu sussurrei beijando seu maxilar – e sabe no que mais?

– Hum...? – ele murmurou satisfeito.

– Em você me ajudar ensinando em como eu posso te satisfazer... Com a boca. – mordisquei seu pescoço.

– Você tem certeza?

– Absoluta – eu disse me posicionando entre suas pernas.

– Mas eu não – ele riu me puxando para um abraço.

– Edward! – bufei me aconchegando novamente em seu peito.

– O que? – ele se fez de confuso – quem não está preparado aqui sou eu.

– Seu maricas.

– Não sou maricas!

– É sim.

– Não sou.

– É sim. – eu resmunguei.

– Bella? – Edward cutucou meu braço.

– Oi?

– Eu não sou maricas – ele disse tristemente com um beicinho nos lábios rosados.

– Meu Deus! – eu disse rindo – que beicinho lindo...

– Eu não sou maricas – ele resmungou com o mesmo beicinho.

– Tudo bem, você não é um maricas – eu disse beijando-o rapidamente – mas me prometa de que eu não vou precisar esperar muito, sim?

– Sem problemas – ele riu.

O restante da noite foi relativamente calmo, nós conversávamos baixo para que ninguém na casa pudesse nos ouvir. Edward e eu tínhamos facilidade com diálogos. A conversa simplesmente rolava conosco, em momento algum nós ficamos desconfortáveis. Até o silêncio era bem-vindo quando fechávamos a boca. Nós nos beijávamos vez ou outra, nada muito quente de ambas as partes, foi mais como uma aproximação entre nós. Eu poderia me sentir mais íntima dele, e principalmente ele de mim.

– Eu gosto de estar aqui com você – murmurei.

– Eu também.

– Mesmo?

– Sim, é um dos poucos lugares onde eu me sinto a vontade – disse beijando minhas bochechas.

– Fico feliz – eu sorri.

– Sabe de uma coisa? – ele começou

– Huh?

– Nós deveríamos escapar no meio da noite qualquer dia desses... O que acha?

– Fala sério?

– Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida.

– Então eu adoraria – concordei rindo.

– Seu sorriso é lindo...

– O seu também – eu disse timidamente.

– Você sabe por que eu fiquei tão fascinado quando te vi dormindo ontem? – Edward disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto.

– Por quê? – eu perguntei sorrindo.

– Porque você baba.

E eu lhe dei um grande tapa no ombro.

– Ai! O que eu fiz? – ele murmurou inconformado.

– Eu não babo Edward! – bufei

– Sim você baba.

– Não – suspirei – eu não babo!

– Claro que você baba Bella! E quer saber? – ele sacudiu a cabeça – Eu achei bonitinho. E você também ronca. Não era como aqueles roncos assustadores, era mais para aqueles roncos baixinhos que você só respira alto, sabe?

– Muito romântico dizer isso para uma mulher – eu rolei os olhos – aposto que você ganha muitos encontros com isso.

– Isso foi sarcasmo?

– Não, imagina... Eu realmente acredito que você come muitas mulheres ruas afora com esse seu papo galante.

– Sabe de uma coisa? – ele perguntou.

– O que?

– Não falta muito para eu te comer, então não reclame do meu papo – ele riu suavemente.

– Muito maduro Edward.

– Que foi? – se fez de ofendido.

– Nada não.

– Diiiiiiz...

– Só não achava que os mais velhos fossem tão crianças quanto os mais novos.

– Bella, homens são idiotas. Não importa a idade.

– To vendo – eu disse rindo enquanto roubava-lhe um beijo.

– Bella?

– Sim?

– Eu adoro você – Edward sorriu.

_E eu estou me apaixonando por você._

– Eu também adoro você. – sussurrei.

* * *

><p><strong>MENINAS, AVISO IMPORTANTE:<strong>

hoje foi um bad day pra mim, fui buscar meu boletim na escola.

levei um daqueles cagaços e me disseram que eu ficaria mesmo sem computador. eu não sei onde isso vai dar, mas eu prometo tentar reverter a situação.

eu estou com medo de não poder continuar postando para vocês, eu não quero que isso aconteça ):

mas independente de qualquer coisa, eu tentarei, certo? amanhã eu tentarei mesmo postar um novo capítulo, só não sei se vai dar.

sábado eu vou viajar e só volto domingo de noite, então serão os dias em que não vou atualizar a fic. não sei como é que vai ficar a partir daí, mas rezem para que dê tudo certo. eu não quero pôr a MST em hiatus :/

**MAS MUDANDO DE PAU PRA CACETE**

obrigaaaaaaaaada pelas reviews, eu tenho em média para a fic menos de 30 capítulos, disso não passa. se der tudo certo, e vai dar (graças às rezas e macumbas de vocês) eu tentarei terminá-la semana que vem. né legalzinho? *-*

obrigada por acompanharem meus amores, vocês me fazem felizzzzz. é só por vocês que eu fico all day escrevendo, então reviews para eu sentir o amor sendo retribuido :3

beijiiiiiiins


	9. Capítulo 9

****É TUDO DA MAMY STEFF, ESTOU APENAS BRINCANDO DE BARBIE, OK?****

*****Cap curto*****

* * *

><p><strong>Sábado<strong>

Eu acordei cedo até demais para quem estava de folga. Minha recém e ainda em andamento paixão pelo meu Dr. McDreamy não me deixou dormir por muito mais tempo, fora que eu não conseguia manter minha mente longe de atividades sexuais. Todas envolvendo Edward. Dar prazer a ele parecia a coisa mais importante do mundo naquele momento, era mais uma desses pensamentos que consumiam minha mente mais do que eu poderia suportar, eu simplesmente precisava pôr para fora, mas eu precisaria de ajuda primeiramente.

– _Bom dia minha querida belezinha. A que devo sua ligação? _– Alice respondeu-me alegremente

– Eu gostaria de saber como você consegue ser tão alegre o tempo todo?

– _Perguntas mais fáceis, eu suponho?_

– Alice, eu liguei por que preciso de ajuda em algo – murmurei sem graça

– _É só dizer, querida princesa! Vamos, vamos não me deixe curiosa..._

– É difícil de dizer, seja paciente – eu amuei

– _Então eu estarei em sua casa com Rosalie em uma hora e juntas nós faremos você cuspir o seu pedido!_

– Faça isso, sim? Até mais – desliguei.

Eu tinha a completa certeza de que havia soado totalmente estranha e desesperada ao telefone, mas eu não estava menos do que isso. Eu queria simplesmente contar tudo para Alice e Rosalie, e eu o faria. Eu as tinha para me apoiar, e tinha Emmett e Jasper também. Eu não precisava contar com Jacob, já que não teria seu apoio porque geralmente ele é emburrado com tudo ao redor de si mesmo.

Pediria a ajuda das minhas garotas para seduzir rudemente o meu homem e eu superaria qualquer rubor para fazê-lo, isso era mais importante do que o meu constrangimento constante. Eu queria tê-lo em minha boca para depois tê-lo duro em mim, mas principalmente, eu queria o seu coração como ele já estava ganhando o meu sem ao menos saber. Ou saberia. Não importava de qualquer forma, eu queria apenas que as coisas acontecessem.

– Duas fadas-madrinhas saindo no capricho! – Rosalie e Alice entraram abruptamente no meu quarto – O que deseja?

– Hmm... Troco qualquer desejo por vocês duas aqui na minha cama! – eu disse gargalhando em seguida – Sentem-se.

– Então é realmente sério, huh? – Alice questionou.

– Um pouco, sim, mas nós passaremos por isso.

– Passaremos assim que você resolver abrir sua grande boca – Rosalie murmurou.

– Eu vou abrir, mas fiquem confortáveis por que é longo...

Eu primeiramente contei que estava saindo com Edward. Então eu contei para minhas meninas tudo o que eu podia me lembrar. Contei para elas da terapia com Edward, de como eu me senti ao vê-lo pela primeira vez. Contei sobre como eu fui ousada pela primeira vez, do nosso passeio pela casa e amassos (não com tantos detalhes, duh). Contei de suas vindas constantes ao meu quarto e todas as outras coisas que eu poderia contá-las. E a mais dura parte: de como eu precisava aprender urgentemente como... Fazer um boquete. E Edward não poderia saber de nada.

– Pode parar por ai! – Rosalie disse bestificada.

– O que foi? Vocês desaprovam tudo, não é? – eu murmurei realmente preocupada de não ter minhas melhores amigas me apoiando com meu primeiro cara.

– Claro que não, Bella! Nós simplesmente, e fodidamente, adoramos tudo isso! Meu irmão e você? Amei, amei! – Alice disse pulando aceleradamente.

– Yeah, garota! Você tem o poder no sangue. Eu estou dentro. – Rosalie sorriu – Agora nós temos muito trabalho a fazer.

– Exatamente, Bella… De hoje Edward não escapa!

– Oh Deus – eu murmurei.

– Rosalie – Alice começou – em busca da banana agora.

Eu estava morrendo dentro das calças, sim morrendo. A tarde inteira eu tive que aturar dois pontinhos severos encarando-me sugar uma banana de tamanho muito maior que o normal, eu estava constrangida na maioria do tempo, mas eu tinha que ir fundo porque eu estava fazendo aquilo por Edward. E quando eu digo fundo, é literalmente fundo. Eu tive que aprender a como relaxar minha garganta para caber toda a estrutura na minha boca, que Alice disse ser muito semelhante à de Edward. Eu estava impressionada. Ocasionalmente eu engasgava, mas levei o treinamento muito a sério. Inclusive no momento em que eu tive Rosalie e Ali bombeando fortemente em minha boca porque elas disseram que em algum momento Edward faria isso, foi duro, mas no final eu estava completamente pronta para uma rodada real.

Durante todo o tempo meu coração estava acelerado, eu já havia preparado tudo. Tudo naquela noite teria de levar Edward até mim. A porta da varanda já estava aberta, o quarto já estava no escuro e eu já estava deitada. Usando apenas, um roupão de seda azul, sim, apenas o roupão enquanto esperava ansiosamente por Edward. Ênfase no apenas, por favor.

– Bella? – eu ouvi seu sussurro. Instantaneamente meu coração acelerou, mas eu teria que ser forte.

– Aqui – eu sentei sobre meus joelhos.

– Senti sua falta…

– Eu também – sorri enquanto envolvia seu pescoço com meus braços e roubava-lhe um beijo.

– Bella, o que você está vestindo? – ele murmurou contra minha face.

– Um roupão – eu comecei – mas você não vai tirá-lo de mim enquanto eu não estiver completamente satisfeita.

Eu estava determinada a me agradar e a agradá-lo também. Levantei-me da cama apenas para virar Edward e derrubá-lo em meus lençóis, eu definitivamente estava pronta para pôr tudo o que eu aprendi em prática.

– Hey… Alguém tem atitude hoje, huh? – ele riu.

Eu apenas lhe sorri e ataquei seus lábios gordos para sentir sua língua macia e carnosa bater-se contra a minha. Eu tentei manter um ritmo sugestivo com a minha boca enquanto apalpava seu peitoral maciço, mas eu estava sedenta demais para conseguir controlar meus impulsos. Então eu pus uma perna de cada lado enquanto me empurrava contra sua pélvis e amassava seus cabelos.

– Eu não acho que possa me controlar se você continuar assim – Edward grunhiu enquanto esmagava minha cintura com suas mãos.

– E quem falou em manter controle?

Duramente eu subi com toda a delicadeza a camisa de Edward apenas para ver seu peito totalmente esculpido como photoshop e decidir abandonar qualquer pudor que viesse até mim nesta noite.

Eu lambi primeiro o mamilo esquerdo, seguindo uma mordiscada enquanto trazia o outro em meus dedos, do jeito que eu gostaria que ele fizesse comigo, aproveitando a sensação de fazê-lo suspirar. Deixei propositalmente que minhas mãos caíssem como uma concha diretamente em suas calças e apertassem seu membro latente.

– Meu Deus, Bella – seus olhos rolaram para dentro enquanto eu descia meus lábios pelo seu abdômen sarado e trabalhava para descer suas calças.

– Seriamente querida, você não precisa fazer iss… Wooa!

Desci a cabeça de seu grande parceiro para minha boca e chupei-a fortemente apenas pelo deleite de vê-lo sibilar – O que você estava dizendo? – eu sorri.

– Absolutamente, nada! – agarrei o membro de Edward e deslizei minha língua por ele. Eu o sugava partes aleatórias dele para em seguida engoli-lo e deleitar-me com seus sons excitados que faziam meu interior quente apertar-se.

Lembrei-me de tudo o que eu deveria fazer e então eu relaxei totalmente minha garganta e devorei seu suculento até o talo, fazendo Edward gritar e jogar sua cabeça para trás – OH MERDA! MERDA! TÃO BOM… isso, isso… – ele murmurava enquanto eu o apertava em minha boca. Passei a subir e descer em Edward o mais forte que eu pude durante vários e saborosos minutos. Sabiamente, não fiquei surpresa quando ele agarrou minha nuca e passou a bombear-me enquanto lamuriava palavras ininteligíveis. Eu me prendi à sua coxa com uma mão e usei a outra para apertar-lhe as bolas macias suspirando um "Hmmm". Foi o golpe final, pois Edward urrou e seu corpo começou a convulsionar antes que ele dissesse – Bella, eu estou vindo… FORTE! Oh – e enchesse minha boca com seu líquido branco que eu prontamente engoli.

Quando eu me livrei de seu aperto de aço, tomei uma grande lufada de ar e olhei para um Edward completamente relaxado e trêmulo.

– Se eu soubesse que seria assim, teria deixado você fazer antes – ele murmurou.

– Agora vai me deixar fazer mais vezes, não é? – ri enquanto me deitava sobre Edward.

– Absolutamente! Quer saber – ele disse abrindo meu roupão – de uma coisa? – e apertou as bochechas da minha bunda.

– Huh? – eu murmurei enquanto me esfregava contra ele.

– Você chupa muito gostoso – ele suspirou no meu ouvido e isso certamente era a minha morte.

* * *

><p><strong>AMORESSSSSSS, faz tanto tempo que eu não posto. Oh Deus! deu tudo certo com o boletim, pelo menos depois de alguns meses de castigo aioaioeioaoi oh god<strong>

**o capitulo curto foi apenas pra retomar a ficc. depois eu posto um grande pra vocês, sim? senti saudades meninas! beijinhos**


End file.
